


Everything has a price

by Mephonic



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonic/pseuds/Mephonic
Summary: Gar's parents money has been held by his cruel uncle for many years but when his uncle is sick and is about to die. He is facing more trouble then before; having to climb the social ladder of the rich but can't. He turns towards an odd friend to help him; they force a plan that is be on crazy! But is money worh it? Does money hold a price on love? FINE OUT!!





	1. Where is the Money?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is rated M for a reason. It will have a dark theme. So be warned and also, this is mainly based on the comic but I may add somethings that are in the 2006’s TV show. Who knows at this point

Gar wasn’t a spoiled kid growing up. His parents were very rich yes and so was his family. But his parents took him to many places that weren’t very wealthy. So, he understood the value of having a soft bed to sleep on and some nice clothes. But that didn’t mean he didn’t like money; he loved it! But when his parents died. His cruel uncle took it all; never letting Gar have any of it. Treating him like a slave, making him sleep on the floor, locking the food up, giving him baggy clothes. Gar knew that the only reason he was even around was mainly because of his parent's money, but all that changed when he left and join the Doom Portal and then The Teen Titans.

Gar struggled with having nice things but he still enjoyed his life, finding ways to get things and evening having a few jobs here and there. It wasn’t till he turned eighteen that he had a letter from one of his cousins; saying that his uncle was dying. Which means the money would return to him.

Gar stood over his uncle’s bed; not knowing whether to laugh in his face or just hit him. He sighed when his mother’s sister walked towards him. “He was a bastard to the very end….” She mumbled, spitting in his face. “…You do know he’s still alive, right?”

“Don’t care…” The chubby but pretty woman pulled out a metal box from her bag, lighting up a cigarette. “Did you see his lawyer?...”

“Um…No? Why?” The woman blew a puff of smoke towards his sleeping uncle. “Your uncle had made a promise to your parents before they died….He said he would take care of you; which was a fucking lie!”

Gar flinched; not liking the smell of smoke. “And that you would be a respected gentleman; married and have a big life in the social ladder…” Gar laughed. “What! What are you talking about?! I’m respected by the city and known throughout~”

The woman sighed. “Yes dear…But not as gentlemen!.... Plus, the social class only know you as ‘Beast Boy who can change into animals’….Not ‘Garfield Logan, the first son to Marie Logan; the woman who healed many people near the dark rivers in South Africa or Jose Logan known through his many scientific methods’……What I’m saying dear is…You’re a nobody to them”

Gar raised his eyebrow. “Meaning?...”

“Meaning you won’t get shit!” The two looked at his uncle; showing his bloody gums as he grinned sickly. “I knew you would never make it in the rich life!..... So, I made it clear that the money will go to my sons if you don’t turn out as your parents wanted!”

“WHAT?!” Gar stared at the man as he laughed. “You can’t do that! It’s my parent's money!”

“Then eat shit!.... There’s no way in hell that you’ll ever be a gentleman and there is no way that any of them will allow you to be one!” He continued to laugh till he yelled when the woman pushed her bun into his skin. “WHORE!”

She blew him a kiss. Leaving the room with Gar as they walked through the house of his parents. “What should I do?... I don’t really care about the money but-“

“But you don’t want his sons to have it…” He nodded. His uncle’s sons weren’t the best people to know in your family. They work as crooked men and Gar believes one of them works in the drug world, but he wasn’t so sure. But he knew one thing; he couldn’t be the gentlemen that his parents wanted him to be.

“I guess I’ll give up…” He sighed. The woman looked at him, digging in her bag and pulling out a card. “This is a friend of mine….Maybe he could help…”

Gar stared at the card and then at her. “Why are you helping me?.... Don’t you like…Hate me?”

“I’m not like the rest of the family….I think what your parents did was a good thing and what you grew up to be is be far better than our shitty family…..So, no…I don’t hate you…” Gar smiled at the woman. “Thanks…Um…”

“Maria…..Maria Parker…” She winked at Gar before walking ahead. He looked towards the painting of him and his family. His father standing proudly near his beautiful wife; his mother looking as lovely as ever and him. Looking so innocent and normal.

He looked at the card with narrowed eyes. He doesn’t care about the money but he does care about his family and he’ll do anything to keep his families memories alive. He readied the card and flew towards the city. The card flew out of his pocket and the words readied out.

Bruce Wayne Company.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Damian sat around the table with the other three. Dick, Tim, and surprisedly Jason. The four haven’t seen each other in months; with Dick trying to train the new titans, Tim with the Justice League, and Jason being the Red Hood. Damian had taken on the role of Robin for about six years now. He took the role when he was thirteen and been by his father side since. He has joined a few groups; mainly the Teen Titans and other league but besides that. He hasn’t worked with anyone outside his family and he liked it that way.

Alfred walked in; looking worried as he sat down at the main chair. Folding his hands as he closed his eyes. “Thank you for coming…I know this is short notice…”

“What happened? Is Bruce okay?” Damian rolled his eyes at Tim. “You would know if you were here, Drake!”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Don’t start this again!” Damian looked at Jason. “Got a problem?!”

“Yes! I do! Why is it every time we come here, you treat us like shit?! Just because we don’t want to be Batman’s sidekick anymore?!” Damian slammed his hand on the table. “I’m no sidekick!”

“Yeah! You are!” Dick then slammed his hand on the table; causing them to turn to him. “Enough! Alfred called us all here for a reason! We should at least listen!”

Alfred from a tired smile. “Thank you, Master Dick” Dick nodded, watching the two as they hissed at one another. Turning to Alfred with crossed arms. “As you know….Things have been changing in the Wayne company….We are going through bankruptcy….”

Jason shrugs. “So, we have been through that before….Just call the company and-“

“It’s…..Bigger this time Master Jason….Much bigger…” The four boy eyes lowered. “How big?...”

Alfred took a deep breath. “We are losing the manner…” The four eyes widened as their mouth hanged opened. “How?!”

“We lost a lot of money…..I’m not sure how we’ll get through this but-“ Damian didn’t stay long. He ran out of the room and ran towards his father’s office. “Father?!”

His father; the Batman, the Dark Knight, the proctor of Gotham, and the strongest man that walked in the streets. Has tears in his eyes. He was holding a picture of the whole family; in the Batcave. While also standing near the fireplace with a painting of his parents. Hanging over him; looking at him as if he failed them.

“…So it is true…” Bruce wiped away his tears. “Indeed….We’ll be forced out within a year…” Bruce sat the picture done.

“Then it will give us more time to fight! All we need is the money to pay them back and we-!” Bruce touched his shoulder; looking beaten. “It’s over….I’m sorry…”

Damian stood stunned. His father leaving the room as if he gave up. Damian thought of all the things they will lose; their beds, rooms, the Batcave-

His eyes widened, they will lose everything. They will no longer be Batman or Robin; their life work will be gone from them and they would start over. But how? His father spent years building and making their Batcave, it would take much longer without the tools and money.

Damian ran towards his desk and picked the phone; looking around before calling a number. “Hello?” Damian swallowed. “Grandfather, it’s me…”

“Hm…Did something happen? You so-“

“Grandfather! We are going to lose our home!” Damian remains silent; waiting to hear his grandfather. “Grand-“

“I heard!......So, what do you want me to do about it?”  Damian held the phone tightly. “I was thinking….Maybe you could…..Send some money?”

“Damian Al Ghoul Wayne! I’m not made of money! And even if I was, I wouldn’t have enough to save all of you!” Damian looked down, feeling a bit of shame. “I’m sorry Grandfather….I just don’t want to lose my home…”

Ra remains silent before sighing. “There are two ways to get back on the ladder of social wealth….Either you buy a new business and start from there…” Damian knew he couldn’t do that. “….Or marry into money…”

“Marry?!” Damian raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I did it many times…..Just find someone who is willing to marry one of you and your in again. The other three are his son and are in his will; so they will save his company in his name…” Damian thought for a moment. None of them will do it; Jason is still mad at Bruce and keeps away from the family as much as possible and Tim. He may work for the company but will not give his soul into in and Dick, well he had a woman by the name of Starfire that he wishes to marry.

“….No, I’ll do it….I’m his heir after all…” Ra hummed. “I see….Well, I’ll tell your mother and when you found your mate, call us” Damian didn’t say a word, he only lean on the desk. Staring off into the door till he saw someone walking in.

“Hello? The old guy said that Mr, Bruce should be here?...” Gar’s eyes widened. “….I’ll call you back grandfather…” Damian hanged up the phone and crossed his rooms.

“…..Garfield….” Damian said blankly.

“…..Damian…” Gar also said in a blank tone. Both of them knew each other; working a couple of times. Damian didn’t like Gar; he made it clear when he tried to kick him out of the group and Gar wasn’t too thrilled of him either. Finding him to be rude and cruel at times.

“….What do you want?” Damian asked; sitting behind the chair of his father desk. “I want to talk to Mr, Bruce!”

“Its Wayne and not until you tell me why you are here!” Gar crossed his arms. “I don’t have to tell you anything!” Damian held the phone again.

“Either you tell me or I’ll call the guards from the gate to kick you out!” Gar narrowed his eyes, staring at Damian hard before he sighed. “Fine!..... I need help with my family”

“The Doom Portal?” He asked.

“No!...My blood family…” Damian raised his eyebrow. “My uncle is dying and he wrote on my parent’s will saying I should be a gentleman of the social ladder or something!”

Damian chuckled. “I see your problem…But my father couldn’t help you! Even if he wanted to….You're a foolish child!” Gar huffed and slammed his hands on the desk. “LOOK! I don’t even care to be a gentleman! I just don’t want his sons to have the money!”

“…Money?....What money?....” Damian asked.

“My parent's money!.... He’s been holding it off since I was five!.... I don’t really care much about it but….My family hasn’t been the greatest since my parents died…” Gar said as he looked down.

“And your parents are?...” Gar looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Marie Logan…Jose Logan…” Damian’s eyes widened; he heard of them.

Marie was a doctor who rebuilds many healing centers around Africa and other parts of the world. Many wealthy goes there for the healing herbs that supposed to make you look young and refreshed and Jose; he has done so much for the sciences community. That when he died, they named a whole building after him and that’s not all. His mother; Lizzy Logan, was an artist that helped build many buildings. She helped build the Wayne manner when Damian’s grandparents were still alive and his father; William Logan was an actor at the playhouse and later own many of them. Gar didn’t just have money; he was very rich.

“And….Is there a way around this?...” Gar shook his head. “Nope, I talked to his lawyer and everything!.....They say I should be a gentleman and climb the social ladder!.... And I don’t even think I can! My other family members haven’t been……So nice towards the people….”

“Is that so?...” Damian got up; walking towards the window. “What if…..We can help each other out?”

Gar raised an eyebrow. “You mean You and I?.......Don’t you like….Hate me?” Damian rolled his eyes. “I don’t hate you……I just find you to be idiotic sometimes…”

“Wow! So much better….” Gar said in a sarcastic tone.

“Gar! Either you let me help you or we’ll….I mean you! Will never see that money again! Do you want that? For your uncle to win?” Gar held his fist tight. “No…”

“Then this is what we’re going to do….” Damian turned to him. “We’ll tell the people….”

“Yeah?...”

Damian took a long deep breath. “That we’re getting married….”

“….I don’t get it…” Damian held his arms up. “Look around you Gar! My family is PART of the social ladder! I can help you be part of it! And you wouldn’t even need to do anything! Just be my husband-“

“NOOO!!!! No! No!” Gar crossed his arms. “We have no other choice in the matter!”

“BUT I DON’T EVEN LIKE YOU!...A-And isn’t marrying for money kinda….Bad?”

“No really, many of the society of the wealth does it……Look, we get married for about three years and then we’ll leave-“

“THREE YEATS?! That’s WAY too long!....I’m sorry dude! It’s not worth it!” Gar was about to leave. “Then you would leave your parents memories behind?”

Gar stopped. “How long has it’s been since you been inside your old home?.... How long has it’s been since you saw a picture of your parents that wasn’t burnt or ruined?!” Damian walked towards him; grabbing his shoulder and turning him. “I need help! You need help! We can help each other!”

“…Help each other?...”

“YES! You would be able to save the Batfamily!..... And in return….You get your money…” Gar looked down. “Besides, you won’t have to live with me! You could stay somewhere far away from me!...”

Gar took a deep breath; looking around the room. The room itself was classic and had charm. Something he doesn’t have. Sure, he could try and get the money on his own before his uncle dies but he would be too late and who knows what his cousins would do with his old parents home. He needed to have that back, to have that feeling again…

“….Fine…” Damian sighed in relief, letting go of his shoulders. “Great!.....I’ll call our lawyers and let them know….”

Damian left the room and lean against the wall. Was he doing the right thing? Of course! The manner is everything to his father and Batman! But….Marrying Gar? He indeed found the green boy a pain to deal with and the two were far different. But he had no choice, he needs to save his home and if marrying Gar would save it. Then it’s worth it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar felt….Wrong. This was wrong and he knew it. He didn’t even like Damian and he knew that Damian didn’t like him, so why do it? And what did he mean by helping the Batfamily? He wasn’t sure what he was doing. But Damian was right, he would never step inside his childhood home unless he did something about it and if marrying Damian is going to help him. Then he guesses he had to suck it up and marry him.

TBC…..


	2. Young love

Gar called his lawyers and Damian called his father’s lawyer and they all agree to meet at the Wayne company in the heart of Gotham. Which Gar had to admit; was a bit scared to go near Gotham. He has been in the city many times before when Dick was Robin but he never went alone and they never stayed along. So, when he walked in the building and everyone was staring at him. He felt a bit worried but kept his cool as they went to the tallest room; in the office of Bruce Wayne.

The older lawyer looked of Damian and Gar. “So….You two are going to get married?...” Damian nodded, sitting next to his lawyer. “That’s right! I asked him this morning…”

The lawyer looked at Gar’s hand. “Where’s the ring then?” Gar held his hands, placing them under the table. “I haven’t ordered one yet…..You know how things are” Damian said cooly.

“Well, I supposed that I will tell Mr, Logan about the news….Of course, I will need proof of this marriage before this is settled…” Gar looked confused as he stared at his lawyer. “Proof?...”

“You two have to live together for about one year….” Gar almost choke, not wanting to live with Damian. “…. your bank accounts under ONE name…….and as for your superhero…..Thing….We need to fix that” The younger lawyer said; going under the desk.

“My client had his skin turned when he was a young boy! How on earth are we supposed to fix this?” Gar’s lawyer asked.

“Well….This was one of Bruce’s test that he wanted to do…..But with everything going on….The bank took it and since you two are getting married. It now belongs to him” He held a black leather necklace that had a purple gem in the middle. “Um….I don’t wear leather…” Gar add.

“It’s fake. This is a skin cover that was used to hide a person’s wound and scares…..The gem is really a chip that should flash and cover the whole body, it will last as long as the person wears it and if you want to turn back normal. You just push the stone and done! Your back green!” Gar stared at the necklace. “…..Does it work?...”

“Hm…Kinda? They only tested it one before Mr, Wayne company went under…” Gar held the necklace and placed it around his neck. Closing his eyes and pushing the stone. “….I feel nothing…”

The lawyer laughed. “Don’t worry..” He held a small mirror. “It worked~”

Gar’s eyes widened. His one's dark skin and black hair were back! He touched his face as he stared at it. The skin he was born with and the skin he thought he never sees again was back! On his skin; no green, no big ears, no green hair! For ones, he looks normal. He looked at the lawyers with a smile and then Damian.

“Look! I’m normal!” He said with a joyful voice. “…I wouldn’t go that far…” Damian spat; making Gar frown.

“Now, when is the wedding?” Damian and Gar looked at each other and back. “In a couple of months…” Damian said in a blank tone.

“Why so soon?” Gar raised his hand. “Because I want my uncle to see….Before he dies…”

The older lawyer smiled. “How nice….Now, what name will be under the bank accounts?” Damian held his hand together. “Wayne”

“…I’m sorry?” Gar looked at Damian with narrowed eyes. “Why do we have to use your last name?”

“Because it’s also YOUR last name…” Gar crossed his arms. “No, it’s not!”

“Yes, it is! I’m the one who asked!” Damian yelled.

“It’s MY parent's money! So we should use MY last name!” Gar yelled back.

“Do you really want to use the same name as your uncle? Cousins? Rest of your family that done nothing but caused trouble in your life?” Gar’s mouth hanging open but nothing came out. “I thought so….It’s Wayne and that’s that!”

Gar stared at Damian before getting up and walking out the door. The lawyers looked at one another before the older one got up and followed Gar. “….Idiot…” Damian mumbled.

“I wouldn’t be so cruel to him…” The young lawyer said. “He can back out….And all that money will be gone with him” 

Damian remains stoic. “I wouldn’t worry….He needs me more then I need him…”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gar stood outside the room. Leaning against the wall as he mumbled in angry; spotting his lawyer walking towards him. “I don’t know if I can do this…” His lawyer leans on the wall with him, patting his shoulder. “I’m not a good man when it comes to marriage and stuff like this….But you gotta understand….That if you want the money, you gonna have to work for it…”

“But is it worth marrying a person I don’t love?” The lawyer sighed. “I mean!.... I get this is kinda normal in the rich world…But I was kinda hoping I would find a nice girl…..Get married….Have kids of my own…”

“I know this sounds a bit rude….But do you honestly believe a girl would marry you with your kind of skin?” Gar flinched. “I know you don’t like him….But he needs YOU more then you need him! Use that!”

Gar twisted the stone around as he was thinking. His lawyer was right; he was rude but he did have a point. Out of all the Titans, Gar had the least among of fangirls that were close to his age, only dated a couple of times outside of school, and hasn’t even kissed a girl in years! The very least had slept with one! So, thinking of it right now seems kinda dumb and Gar did want to see his old childhood home again.

He looked at himself through the metal doors. He looked completely normal! Maybe if he and Damian could find common ground to get along with; they could be an okay couple. “….Fine…” He sighed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After talking for an hour. The two walked down the streets of Gotham. Gar tired and wanting to return to Jump city and Damian was irritated by the rules that they must follow. “What now?” Gar asked.

“Now, we just plan things out….You should pack your things while I tell the family…” Gar stopped. “Pack?....Pack for what?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “For a camping trip! What do you think?! Your moving in with me!” Gar stamped his feet. “But I’m a Titan! I need to be at the tower whenever they need me!”

“So? Dick works with you and he doesn’t live there!”

“Dick lives in Bloodhaven! Which isn’t that far from the tower! Plus, he comes over and stays with Starfire! And she lives in the tower!” Damian held his eyes. “Okay! I’m getting head pains…Just get your stuff and return back! “ The black limo pulled up and Damian held the door open for Gar.

“Get in!” Gar looked at him before turning his back around. “NO!”

Damian hissed under his breath. “Either you get in! Or I’ll pack your stuff for you!” Gar huffed as he got in the limo; Damian slamming the door and watching the car leave.

Damian growled; already finding this to be a pain. He turned towards a small shop before walking in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar kept silent in the car, crossing his arms and breathing under his breath. When they reached the tower. Gar got out before the driver could open the doors for him and stormed in. Luckily, the stone worked as he turned back to his normal green self. He walked towards his old room and frozen.

His old room was the same as he left it this morning. His dirty bed with clothes that he barely wears spread cross his unmade up bed, his stuff toys laying on the floors, pictures of the Titans in the old days hanging on the wall, and an old pizza box.

His eyes lowered as he grabbed an old bag; packing his clothes and games before walking out the door. “Beast Boy?” He stopped; turning towards the voice.

It was Raven; his old friend and old crush. The two had dated for many years, started dating when they were only sixteen but Gar had a crush on her even before they dated. Finding the girl to be amazing and pretty but like all good things. They ended their relationship before Raven left the Titans. She returned, of course, but hasn’t been the same since.

Raven undid her cloth and walked towards Gar; looking worried. “I can feel your….Emothions….And you seem….Sad…..Angry…Confused…..Is everything alright Gar?” Gar stared into her beautiful red eyes; wanting to stare at them for hours. “I’m….Fine Rav!” He shook his head.

“Are you sure? Because I-“ Gar held his eyes closed as he yelled. “I’m fine! Okay?! Why do you care so much now?! You didn’t seem to care when I used to ask you to hang out!”

Raven frowned. “Gar…” She reaches towards him but he flicked her hand. “Don’t ‘GAR’ me!.... You didn’t care when you left!... And you didn’t care when you returned!.....Now…It’s my turn to ‘not’ care!” He stormed off; not looking back.

When he reached the doors, he froze. Why did he say that? It wasn’t true, he does care about her, about everyone! But did felt that way when she left the Titans; feeling a bit betrayed and hurt by her actions. He shook his head as he walked back inside; turning back his gem and getting in the limo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bruce had an odd call from the company; saying how happy they were for Damian and when was the event. Bruce didn’t even notice Damian leaving the house and going to the company! He tried to call Damian but he didn’t get an answer. He finally did when Damian called and asked for a family meal together; which was odd for Damian.

The five sat in silent. Dick looking a bit worried, Tim and Alfred confused, and Bruce and Jason looking not so pleased with what’s going on. Damian finally walked in, sitting down at the end table before folding his hands. “Shall we eat?” He asked; blanky.

“Not until you tell me what’s been going on!” Damian didn’t look at his father; fixing him a bowl of rice and bread. “Why were you at the company? With my lawyer!.....And what’s this ‘event’ that people are talking about?”

Damian finally looked at him. “Father….Have you ever been to an arranged marriage before?” Bruce parted his lips before speaking. “Used too……I stopped going after a while….Plus, they are really rare….Why?”

Damian took a bite of the food. “I’m getting married…” The five looked at him. Dick and Bruce looked shook, Alfred looked worried, and Tim and Jason looked as if they were about to laugh. “Your joking?!” Jason chuckled.

“Nope, I met someone with money and we agree to marry within a month!” Bruce held his eyes as he sighed. “Damian, this isn’t worth marrying into money!.... And who? It isn’t one of the members of the-“

“Oh! No, father….In fact, Dick knows them very well!” Everyone turned to Dick. “….Do I? I know a lot of rich people but still….How do I know them?”

Damian swallowed. “He’s an old friend of yours…”

“He?!” They all spat when the door opened. Seeing Gar in his normal green form. “Hey dudes!” Gar greeted, walking towards Damian.

“Beast Boy?! What the hell?!” Dick cursed as he rose up. “Now Dick, when he is home, call him Gar-….On second thought, just call him something else…” Damian said as he took a spit of his drink while Gar narrowed his eyes at him.

“You can’t be serious! Him?! He isn’t even rich!.... And you two don’t even like each other!”

“That’s why its called ‘arranged marriage’….Plus, Gar’s uncle is dying. Making him the heir to his money and his parent's many businesses….Which we will both own together” Dick was speechless; turning to Gar. “Is this a joke?!”

“I wish…,” Gar mumbled. Dick sat down; still speechless as the others looked at the green boy. “Oh! Now I remember you!.... Your that lade that came by the house earlier…” Alfred spoke; remembering letting the boy in this morning.

“This is crazy! You can’t possibly do this Damian!.... Think of how much you’ll miss out! Your only young ones!” Jason added.

“Todd, if I wanted your input; I would have asked!” Damian wiped his lips; looking at his confused and bit angry family. “This is the only way we could save the Batcave!...... Plus, Gar and I understand the deals. His uncle's sons wouldn’t be able to have his money and we’ll be able to save and still be the Batfamily!”

“….That’s kinda smart…” Everyone turned to Tim. “What?!” All spat out.

“Think about it! Gar’s family is a very rough but wealthy family; if by marrying him. We would not only save the manner but also the Batcave! Plus, this could also make Wayne family look good if we add a new family member in the social ladder” Tim explained.

Bruce didn’t speak, he only rose up and looked at the two. Gar flinched, never seeing Bruce Wayne in person and never seeing Batman without his mask. He looked almost as scary without his mask. “…I won’t stand for this….But, if you both agree on this and act like grown men about it….Then I won’t stop you…” Damian nodded, watching as Bruce left the room.

“Bruce! You just gonna allow this! BRUCE!” Dick got up; following him behind. Jason looked at the two; shaking his head as he chuckled. Leaving the room with Tim. Damian pulled a sit next to him; fixing a bowl of rice and bread. “Sit and eat…..I’ll go over the rules…”

“Rules?” Gar asked; sitting down. “Yes, rules…..I’ll be out in Gotham as Robin starting at ten through five in the morning…..Unless nothing happens, I’ll return to the earliest around midnight….I go out all week and I don’t take days off unless needed!” Gar hissed; he never knew how hard it was to be a Robin.

“You’ll stay in the house till then; during the day I don’t care where you go or if your out as Beast Boy but I will not allow you to go in the streets of Gotham alone! Understand?” Gar mumbled; eating his food and nodded. “Also…Do you have a middle name I could call you? Gar and Beast Boy are too stupid for me to say”

Gar rolled his eyes. “I don’t really have a middle name….But my mom used to call me Senakane….It means star in Sotho…..She thought I would grow up to be an actor…” Gar said with a smile.

“…Okay, so Gar then…” Gar frowned. “I’ll do the planning of the wedding and other business affairs….You’ll sleep in the end hall; upstairs near my room. Never! Go to my room….Clear?”

Gar didn’t say anything; he only ate the food happily. Finding the rice and bread to be warm and flavorful. “This is Alfred” Damian said; pointing towards the man sitting across from them. “He is our head butler….He will help you when you need anything”

Gar waved to him; food in his mouth. Which made Alfred chuckled. “I’m going back to the company….See you tomorrow..” Damian got up; leaving the two.

Gar swallowed the food and looked around the room. Feeling awkward as the man stared at him. Grabbing his bowl and getting up towards the kitchen. “Oh! Don’t worry sir, I’ll do it!” Gar shook his head. “Na man! I got it!” Gar smiled as he walked towards the kitchen; a bit amazed by how big it was.

Alfred followed him; trying to get the bowl from him but Gar didn’t allow it. Gar washed his bowl and dried it off. “Where do I put the bowl at?” He asked.

Alfred pointed towards the table and watched him carefully. He heard rumors of the Logan family and how they use dirty money to buy guns, drugs, and other illegal things. Being thrown out of the social class world and only seen as wealthy trash but this man. He was kind, friendly, and caring. When he first saw Alfred; he didn’t allow him to open the doors for him and even gave him a high five. Alfred finding odd but also sweet.

Gar turned to him, grinning. “So…Do you have games?” Alfred chuckled; he sometimes forgets that the boy was close to Damian’s age. “Of course, follow me” He lead Gar upstairs towards his room. Which was by far better than his old one.

Having a queen size bed, a flat-screen TV, a red love seat and a walk-in closest, a full-size bathroom with a large tube and a shower. But the best part was by far the game room next door. Having five different games systems; both old and newer ones. A whole sheft of video games, a computer and a box of board games.

His eyes widened with joy as he rushed towards the couch; grabbing the game controller and started the game. Alfred chuckled; leaving the boy alone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Clark was tried; having worked on reports that weren’t good enough to be print on the papers, his boss yelling at him, and trying to find a story that was worth reading. He yawned as he looked through his laptop, trying to find something worth writing. He hissed as he heard his phone ringing.

“Hello?..” He asked; yawning. “You okay Clark?” It was Rosa; Louis’s good friend. She works on the lower floor with the editors. She was nice and pretty but Clark wasn’t too close to her. She was one of those people that had many social media and kept up with anyone famous.

“Um…I’m okay but why are you calling?” Clark asked; taking his glasses off. “I heard from Louis that you were having trouble with finding a story?”

Clark nodded. “Yes….The members don’t like the stories I write and there doesn’t seem to be any news around…” Rosa giggled. “Good! Because I have some news for you~”

He listened carefully. “Have you heard of the Wayne family being broke?” Clark sighed. He heard from the news and kept away from it; he didn’t want to hurt his friend as much as was already hurt. “Yes…”

“Okay! So, I was in the jewelry shop in Gotham today! And I saw one of his sons; his blood son. Damian Wayne! He was inside and walked towards the rings sections!” Clark raised an eyebrow. “And I heard him ask for a wedding ring~! Isn’t that juciy~!”

Clark blinked; that was odd. Damian wasn’t a jewelry guy and neither was anyone in his family and why get a wedding ring? “I think you heard him wrong…”

“NO! I heard it loud and clear! I think he is getting married~!” Clark sighed. “Rosa, I’m pretty sure he isn’t…”

“Look Clark! This is a GOOD story! If you don’t take it while it keeps secret then your going to miss out on a chance for a good story!” Clark frowned. “…Okay, I’ll talk to him tomorrow..”

“If you see Bruce, can you take a-“ Clark hanged up before she could finish. Sighing as he leans in his chair. Who would Damian marry? He didn’t seem like the guy to be into relationships and Bruce hasn’t dated anyone for about a year. It could be Dick; talking about Starfire but he wasn’t sure if they were ready. He doesn’t blame him; after years of dating Louis, he wasn’t sure if SHE was ready. Wanting to ask for her hand for a very long time.

He pulled out a black box from his desk; opening and seeing a gold diamond ring. With the words that say, ‘always use’. He brushes the ring; looking out the window.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar finished playing the game; cheering and shouting as he jumped on the couch. Normally, he would hear Cyborg whine or Robin calling him a cheater but now. He was alone, no Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, or Raven to been seen. Just him.

He slowly placed the controllers down before walking back to his room. The room looked much different in the dark; looking more roomy and lonely. He looked at the time; it was only ten.

He took off his suit and got into bed; staring at the ceil as he thought about what had happened today.  He found out that his uncle was dying, finding that he wouldn’t be able to have his parents money back, trying to get some help by marrying a guy he didn’t like and moving into his huge house. He frowned before slowly falling asleep.

TBC…

 

 


	3. The rumors.

 

Damian yawned as he fixed himself some coffee; normally he wouldn’t drink that stuff but consider he’s been in the building since seven p.m. doing some money problems and checking the company. He would have a cup.

He looked off into the sunset. Spitting his coffee as he leans on his desk, checking the time. It was almost six and he needed to get back home and plan the wedding.

He placed the half of cup of coffee on the desk before grabbing his jacket and walked downstairs towards the lobby; surprised to see Clark, aka Superman. “Morning…” He mumbled.

“Morning! I'm shocked you are still up this early; normally you're in bed by right around this time” Clark said as he eyed Damian up and down. “My father isn’t here if you're looking for him…”

“I’m not, I’m here to do a report on you…If you don’t mind” Damian growled; not wanting to deal with this so early. “Can’t we do it other time?”

“It will only take a moment!” Damian sighed; leading them towards the couch. “What do you wanna know?...” Damian asked, sitting down and folding his legs.

“I want to know about the bank-“

“We had that problem fixed…” Clark’s eyes blinked. “How? The only way you could was pay back the bank and from what I checked, the cost was very high. Too high for you to pay”

“My fiance and I are paying them back” Clark blinked again, his eyes slightly widened. “I’m sorry?”

“If you’re here to know about the rumors; yes I’m getting married, his name is Garfield Logan, we are getting married within a month, and-“

“Garfield?!.... Isn’t he in the Titans? Known as Beast Boy?” Damian nodded. “Yes, and he’ll continue to be Beast Boy but when he is around me. He will be Garfield Wayne…”

Clark was speechless; he never knew the two liked each other nor did he see Gar being gay or into Damian at least. “Well….I’m happy for you…” Damian nodded. “Yes, can I leave now?”

“….Can I see the ring at least?” He asked; smiling a bit.

Damian rolled his eyes; pulling out a black box and opening it. Showing a plain ring with a small gemstone in the middle. “….Is that it?...” Clark asked.

“Yes!” Damian frowned; seeing the look in Clark's eyes. “Why?!”

“It just so…..Plain….I thought since your getting married, you would get a nicer ring….” Damian stared at the ring and back at Clark. “This is nice!”

“Not really…..It’s nice for a gift to a friend or something but not when your asking for someone’s hand” Damian placed the box back in his pocket. “It doesn’t matter!.... He probably won’t wear it after the wedding”

“Where will the wedding be healed?”

“My mother always wanted me to have my wedding at the temple back home but I’m not sure if that is wise….So maybe at the manner” Clark nodded. “How many are coming?”

“The lawyers and the family”

“Lawyers?” Damian rose up. “Can I leave now?”

Clark nodded. “Yes…..Thank you…” Damian and Clark both walked out of the building. Damian stood as the black limo rolled up. Clark watched as Damian got in and drove off. Looking at his notes; finding it hard to believe but then again. Damian was not known for lying, so he must be telling the truth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar woke up, to the smell of fried tofu eggs and pancakes. He rose up and saw Aflred standing at the door; holding a tray of food and juice. “Morning Master Garfield”

Gar yawned. “What time is it?...”

“About six a.m. sir, sorry I wasn’t sure what time you needed to wake up” Gar looked at his communicator and saw that both Raven and Starfire had tried to call him. “I guess I turned it off when I was around people…” He mumbled.

“Sir?” Alfred asked, sitting the tray on his lap.

Gar shook his head. “Nothing!” He ate a piece of the eggs. “Dude, I didn’t know you had tofu here~”

Alfred nodded. “Of course, Master Damian doesn’t eat meat. So I have to think of new ways to cook for him” Gar blinked. “He doesn’t eat meat?...”

“Not at all! He loves animals and even helped many from the meat factory!” Gar looked down. He didn’t know that about Damian. “Is everything all right?”

Gar nodded, eating his food and finish It off with juice. “Thanks, Alfred!” He held his hand up, waiting for a high five.

Alfred smirked; giving him a high five before going to the bathroom to draw him a bath. Gar sat up; stretching his back. “Gar are you-“ Damian yelled; seeing Gar naked. “What the hell?!”

Gar shrugs. “What? I sleep naked when it's hot!” Damian covered his eyes while blushing red. “GET DRESS AND MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS!”

Gar huffed; grabbing his suit and walking towards the bathroom. Alfred looked at Damian; chuckled as he shook his head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the bath, Gar went downstairs and met Damian in the living room. Seeing Bruce in his office as he passed by. Sitting in a soft chair and looked at him. “So, I told a reporter about our marriage” Damian stared at Gar. “So, we need to do a few things before they start to spread the news”

“And that is?....”Gar asked.

“First, we need to change your clothes, your hair, your…..Everything” Damian stared at him down. “So, we need to buy you new clothes and train you to act out in public”

“Excuse me?! Train me?!” Gar stood straight up. “I’m not a dog Damian!” Gar’s eyes widened with rage; staring back at Damian.

Damian stared at him back before sighing. “Either we do this my way….Or no way!” Gar stood close to him; their eyes met. “Either we do this together….Or we don’t!”

They stared at each other for a while; looking into their angry eyes. Damian finally looked away; leaving the room and slamming the door.

Gar sighed; sitting back down on the chair. This was great! The dream marriage I always wanted! Gar though as he spat out. Finding it harder to agree to such a thing; considering that after they are married they will be living together and Gar doesn’t know how much more he could handle it….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Damian leaned on the doors; feeling his chest pounding. Were Gar’s eyes always that green?.... And pretty? Maybe it was because he was angry at the heat of the moment or the fact that he saw Gar naked. His slim arms, wide hips, strong leg-

Damian held his head as he shook. Maybe, if he had some food he would calm down. In the meantime, he needed to think of a way for both him and Gar to agree. Otherwise, this whole marriage thing won’t work.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dick sat in a dark café; watching as the news play over his head. The news spread like wildfire; news had talk shows about the marriage. Some were kind, supporting the marriage and even calling it a brave thing. Others, not so much.

With the news now planning to talk about it for months and with the people on social media spreading it around. There was no way that this will end well. Lucikly; only a handful people knew Gar as Beast Boy. Making it a little bit easy for him to tell the team what is going on.

Now, he thought about it. Was Gar even planning on telling the team? Was he still going to be Titan? His thoughts faded when Starfire walked towards him; wearing a white shirt dress with tight blue jeans. Her flame hair blew as she walked, her green eyes sparkled as she stared at him. If it wasn’t with her angry look; he would say she looked like an angel; which she still does.

“What is going on Dick?!” She slammed her bag on the table; showing the newspaper that was spread over the cities. Telling the news about Damian marriage. “Star, I know this is bad-“ Star huffed; sitting down.

“Of course it is! He didn’t even tell his friends about his marriage! How rude!” Dick blinked; staring at her with confusing eyes. “Star….Do you realize this is an arranged marriage?.... Right?”

“What’s the difference?” Dick then remembered that Starfire was from space and didn’t understand the point of marriage. “Star…..Do your people have….Arranged marriages?”

She shook her head. “We don’t get married on my planet….If we find a mate we loved. We go towards the moonlight, dance together and make love. Then we leave a mark on their body part before the sunset; showing the world that we will live together and die together”

“Wow….That’s kinda sweet….Wait, mark? What kind of mark?” Star chuckled. “Dick! You know the mark I’m talking about!.... Remember? After that one mission; we danced under the moonlight on top of the tower…I bite down on your shoulder”

Dick stared at her before realizing what she meant. “Is that why it won’t go away?!” She continued to giggle while Dick shook his head. “Anyway! Do you understand the point of marriage?...”

“I’m not sure…..I readied online that people wear dresses, eat food, dance!” Star said as she clapped her hands with joy.

“Yes….But the point of marriage is kinda like what you said…..What we did….” Star titled her head. “Oh….So, do Gar and Damian love each other?”

“No, which brings me back to the arranged marriage….They’re doing it because of money….Gar’s uncle is dying and has his money. I don’t know the whole story….But with Damian’s entitlement; Gar could get the money and then some…”

“But I don’t understand why you are mad, isn’t an arrange marriage normal in this planet?...” Star asked with confusing eyes. “Not really….I mean yes!.... But!...” He sighed; holding his face.

“I’m not sure how to explain it but……All, you need to know that arrange marriage isn’t a GOOD thing!... It’s a BAD thing!.... And….Marriage should be between two people who love each other…” Dick said as he looked at Star; whose eyes brightened. “That’s….Beautiful Dick…”

He smiled. “It’s how I feel…” She touched his hand, smiling at him. “But the reason I called you here is because, I want you to talk to Gar…..Damian and I aren’t on good terms and I think it would be better for you; as his leader and friend. To talk to him…”

Star nodded. “Understood!” Dick smiled; grabbing her hand and kissing it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar flew through the city. Hearing the people talking about Damian and who this Gar person was. It surprised Gar how fast the news spread. He landed near a building; turning back to his normal form.

His eyes spread across the city; playing with the stone around his neck. Seeing that no trouble was caused. He was about to return to Gotham till he stared at the stone; this would be the first for him to walk in the street as a normal person. So why not try it?

He flew down towards an alley and pressed the stone. Taking a deep breath before walking out towards the street. And to his surprise, no one recognized him. Not a single blink towards his way; he was one of them. Normal.

He walked passed a comic book shop. A couple of girls saw him and giggled flirts. “Nice BB suit dude~” Gar blinked, turning to them and flashed them a smile. “Thanks, he’s my fav~”

The girls giggled louder before heading across the street. Gar looked down; not realizing he was dress in his old suit. He looked back at the comic book shop and walked in. Seeing the people were too busy reading, he quickly grabbed a comic and walked toward a group.

“Um….Hey?” He spoke, awkwardly. Finding their stares to be uncombable. He was about to leave till one of them smiled. “Nice suit dude! Did you get it off eBay?”

“It’s old but the feel of it is smooth and strong!” Gar chuckled as the people looked at his suit. “I got it from my parents…” He smiled as the people started to chat with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gar waved goodbye to his new friends; walking outside and seeing it was getting late. He quickly walked towards the back alley and pressed the stone. Turning into a bat and flying back to Gotham.

Tim sat in the kitchen; spotting Gar. “Hello!” Gar smiled, knowing Tim from his old days as a Titan. He didn’t stay long but he did help out a lot; even teaming with them with the Young Justice League. “Hey man! How you been?”

“Pretty good! I’m working in Gotham again as the Red Robin but besides that, it's still the same!” Gar sat down in front of him. “Are you and Superboy still close?”

Tim chuckled. “Yeah! We are…..Listen, are you sure you want to do this?... I know you want the money and all but….Is it worth it?” Gar looked down, playing with his fingers. “It's not about the money! It’s about payback!.... And my parents old home! You know I haven’t even stepped in my old home since yesterday? I was too busy talking to my aunt to even ENJOY it!.... Does it suck?... Yeah….Will, I regard it?.... Maybe…But I will not allow that man to make my life much worse then he already has!” Tim frowned.

“But…What about the Titans?...” Gar crossed his arms. “I’m still a Titan!... In a matter of fact, I was out! Looking through the city and found nothing was wrong!”

Tim sighed. “Okay, if you think so…” Alfred walked in. “Oh! Master Garfield! Master Damian is looking for you!” Gar sighed; getting up. “Thanks, man!”

Alfred nodded. Gar took one last look of Tim before following Alfred to Damian’s office; which was the game room until he changed it and move the games towards the other rooms.

Damian sat behind a large desk, looking at papers. Gar looked around the room. There was a glass shelf with weapons inside and on the other side of the room was books with no titles. Gar looked above and saw a picture of Damian; when he was younger. An older man and a beautiful woman that looked like Damian.

Damian finally looked up. “Sit” Gar pulled out a chair and sat down in front of him, looking at the papers. “What’s that?...” He pointed towards the papers.

“It’s nothing….Listen, I want to say….That’s I’m sorry and that we should at least try and get along…” Gar blinked. “Wow….That’s…Cool of you D!”

“Don’t” He placed the papers in his desk and pulled out a folder. “This is pictures of styles of clothes, cars, etc. I will let you pick what you want to wear and such….But I only one two promises of you”

Gar didn’t even look at him; he was too busy going through the pictures of clothes and cars. “Sure man!”

“One….Is agree on some terms that I have” Gar looked at him; eyes narrowed. “What terms?”

“I’m not done with them yet but when I'm finished, will you agree to them….If they're fair?” Damian folded his arms. Staring back at Gar, his eyes were narrowed and his sharp tooth was biting down his lips. “Fine!”

Damian gave a small nodded. “Good!.... And the last part is simple. When we are in public, we gotta act like we’re a real couple!” Gar frozen. “Meaning we go on dates where there is a lot of people, go to charity events, go to balls….Stuff like that”

Gar whined. “Sounds boring!”

“How do you think I feel? Some of these will be held at night! Meaning, I will not be Robin that night!” Gar huffed. “Fine!.... Can I pick out my outfits now?” Damian nodded.

Gar chuckled in joy as he went over the style of clothes. Damian made sure not to show it but he was smiling; finding the smiling Gar to be cute. Which he found odd? He saw Gar smile many times throughout the day but now, seeing him enjoying something he has done for him was kinda nice. Made him feel warm inside.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bruce sat in his office, staring off into the city. He hated to admit it but he was glad to be back in his office; even if it's for wrong reasons. “Sir, someone is here to see you!” Bruce looked at the speaker before pressing the button. “Who?”

“A woman by the name of Diana Prince” Bruce chuckled. “Send her in”

The doors open and stood was a tall woman with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Wearing a beautiful white business suit with skinny red heels. “Hello, My Wayne~”

“Ms, Prince~” Diana chuckled, sitting on the silk love seat. “I heard the news….I’m happy Damian had found happiness with another man….Or at least SOMEONE”

Bruce frowned. “I guess…” Diana tilted her head. “Something wrong?..... I thought you of all people would be happy for him…”

Bruce looked towards the window. “He is marrying someone because of their money…” He looked through the glass; seeing her bright face change into a disappointed look. “I see….. I'm ashamed of him for that….Does the person know about this?”

Bruce nodded. “Such a sad thing to do…..I know this used to happen a lot but I thought this world has changed when it came to these types of subjects….I guess I was wrong…”

“I would talk him out of it but….You know…” Diana sighed, pulling a sketchbook from her bag. “Indeed, anyway. I have ideas for suits…It was a wedding gift from me…”

Bruce turned and walked towards her. “You did this?...” She nodded. “When I heard the news, I grabbed a paper and pencils and drew what would be best for them. Although, I don’t know what the other man looked like….So, I drew a suit that an Amazon bride would wear if she was a man…”

Bruce looked over the pages, found Damian’s suit to fit him perfectly. Having dark green silk around the arms and tough baggy pants at the bottom. With golden patterns around the waist and legs, his shoes were black slip-on with golden designs. While Gar’s suit was a bit feminist; having a normal white suit with transparent silk around his arms and hips. Having a long train behind him as he walked.

Bruce stared at the designs as he flipped through the pages, seeing different angels. “Diana….This is really good!”

She smiled. “Thank you, Bruce, as I said. I was happy to hear about the news…” She rose up. “I must take my leave….Will they still held a-“

Suddenly, the door open as the woman peeked out. “Sorry, Mr, Wayne but we have news reporters near the door. Asking about your son” Bruce said, handing the book back to her. “Sorry…”

She shook her head. “Not to worry..” She waved before leaving the room. Bruce sighed, fixing his tie before walking down towards the lobby. Talking to the reporters for the fifth time today.

TBC….

**Everything has a price.**

**Chapter 3: The rumors.**

Damian yawned as he fixed himself some coffee; normally he wouldn’t drink that stuff but consider he’s been in the building since seven p.m. doing some money problems and checking the company. He would have a cup.

He looked off into the sunset. Spitting his coffee as he leans on his desk, checking the time. It was almost six and he needed to get back home and plan the wedding.

He placed the half of cup of coffee on the desk before grabbing his jacket and walked downstairs towards the lobby; surprised to see Clark, aka Superman. “Morning…” He mumbled.

“Morning! I'm shocked you are still up this early; normally you're in bed by right around this time” Clark said as he eyed Damian up and down. “My father isn’t here if you're looking for him…”

“I’m not, I’m here to do a report on you…If you don’t mind” Damian growled; not wanting to deal with this so early. “Can’t we do it other time?”

“It will only take a moment!” Damian sighed; leading them towards the couch. “What do you wanna know?...” Damian asked, sitting down and folding his legs.

“I want to know about the bank-“

“We had that problem fixed…” Clark’s eyes blinked. “How? The only way you could was pay back the bank and from what I checked, the cost was very high. Too high for you to pay”

“My fiance and I are paying them back” Clark blinked again, his eyes slightly widened. “I’m sorry?”

“If you’re here to know about the rumors; yes I’m getting married, his name is Garfield Logan, we are getting married within a month, and-“

“Garfield?!.... Isn’t he in the Titans? Known as Beast Boy?” Damian nodded. “Yes, and he’ll continue to be Beast Boy but when he is around me. He will be Garfield Wayne…”

Clark was speechless; he never knew the two liked each other nor did he see Gar being gay or into Damian at least. “Well….I’m happy for you…” Damian nodded. “Yes, can I leave now?”

“….Can I see the ring at least?” He asked; smiling a bit.

Damian rolled his eyes; pulling out a black box and opening it. Showing a plain ring with a small gemstone in the middle. “….Is that it?...” Clark asked.

“Yes!” Damian frowned; seeing the look in Clark's eyes. “Why?!”

“It just so…..Plain….I thought since your getting married, you would get a nicer ring….” Damian stared at the ring and back at Clark. “This is nice!”

“Not really…..It’s nice for a gift to a friend or something but not when your asking for someone’s hand” Damian placed the box back in his pocket. “It doesn’t matter!.... He probably won’t wear it after the wedding”

“Where will the wedding be healed?”

“My mother always wanted me to have my wedding at the temple back home but I’m not sure if that is wise….So maybe at the manner” Clark nodded. “How many are coming?”

“The lawyers and the family”

“Lawyers?” Damian rose up. “Can I leave now?”

Clark nodded. “Yes…..Thank you…” Damian and Clark both walked out of the building. Damian stood as the black limo rolled up. Clark watched as Damian got in and drove off. Looking at his notes; finding it hard to believe but then again. Damian was not known for lying, so he must be telling the truth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar woke up, to the smell of fried tofu eggs and pancakes. He rose up and saw Aflred standing at the door; holding a tray of food and juice. “Morning Master Garfield”

Gar yawned. “What time is it?...”

“About six a.m. sir, sorry I wasn’t sure what time you needed to wake up” Gar looked at his communicator and saw that both Raven and Starfire had tried to call him. “I guess I turned it off when I was around people…” He mumbled.

“Sir?” Alfred asked, sitting the tray on his lap.

Gar shook his head. “Nothing!” He ate a piece of the eggs. “Dude, I didn’t know you had tofu here~”

Alfred nodded. “Of course, Master Damian doesn’t eat meat. So I have to think of new ways to cook for him” Gar blinked. “He doesn’t eat meat?...”

“Not at all! He loves animals and even helped many from the meat factory!” Gar looked down. He didn’t know that about Damian. “Is everything all right?”

Gar nodded, eating his food and finish It off with juice. “Thanks, Alfred!” He held his hand up, waiting for a high five.

Alfred smirked; giving him a high five before going to the bathroom to draw him a bath. Gar sat up; stretching his back. “Gar are you-“ Damian yelled; seeing Gar naked. “What the hell?!”

Gar shrugs. “What? I sleep naked when it's hot!” Damian covered his eyes while blushing red. “GET DRESS AND MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS!”

Gar huffed; grabbing his suit and walking towards the bathroom. Alfred looked at Damian; chuckled as he shook his head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the bath, Gar went downstairs and met Damian in the living room. Seeing Bruce in his office as he passed by. Sitting in a soft chair and looked at him. “So, I told a reporter about our marriage” Damian stared at Gar. “So, we need to do a few things before they start to spread the news”

“And that is?....”Gar asked.

“First, we need to change your clothes, your hair, your…..Everything” Damian stared at him down. “So, we need to buy you new clothes and train you to act out in public”

“Excuse me?! Train me?!” Gar stood straight up. “I’m not a dog Damian!” Gar’s eyes widened with rage; staring back at Damian.

Damian stared at him back before sighing. “Either we do this my way….Or no way!” Gar stood close to him; their eyes met. “Either we do this together….Or we don’t!”

They stared at each other for a while; looking into their angry eyes. Damian finally looked away; leaving the room and slamming the door.

Gar sighed; sitting back down on the chair. This was great! The dream marriage I always wanted! Gar though as he spat out. Finding it harder to agree to such a thing; considering that after they are married they will be living together and Gar doesn’t know how much more he could handle it….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Damian leaned on the doors; feeling his chest pounding. Were Gar’s eyes always that green?.... And pretty? Maybe it was because he was angry at the heat of the moment or the fact that he saw Gar naked. His slim arms, wide hips, strong leg-

Damian held his head as he shook. Maybe, if he had some food he would calm down. In the meantime, he needed to think of a way for both him and Gar to agree. Otherwise, this whole marriage thing won’t work.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dick sat in a dark café; watching as the news play over his head. The news spread like wildfire; news had talk shows about the marriage. Some were kind, supporting the marriage and even calling it a brave thing. Others, not so much.

With the news now planning to talk about it for months and with the people on social media spreading it around. There was no way that this will end well. Lucikly; only a handful people knew Gar as Beast Boy. Making it a little bit easy for him to tell the team what is going on.

Now, he thought about it. Was Gar even planning on telling the team? Was he still going to be Titan? His thoughts faded when Starfire walked towards him; wearing a white shirt dress with tight blue jeans. Her flame hair blew as she walked, her green eyes sparkled as she stared at him. If it wasn’t with her angry look; he would say she looked like an angel; which she still does.

“What is going on Dick?!” She slammed her bag on the table; showing the newspaper that was spread over the cities. Telling the news about Damian marriage. “Star, I know this is bad-“ Star huffed; sitting down.

“Of course it is! He didn’t even tell his friends about his marriage! How rude!” Dick blinked; staring at her with confusing eyes. “Star….Do you realize this is an arranged marriage?.... Right?”

“What’s the difference?” Dick then remembered that Starfire was from space and didn’t understand the point of marriage. “Star…..Do your people have….Arranged marriages?”

She shook her head. “We don’t get married on my planet….If we find a mate we loved. We go towards the moonlight, dance together and make love. Then we leave a mark on their body part before the sunset; showing the world that we will live together and die together”

“Wow….That’s kinda sweet….Wait, mark? What kind of mark?” Star chuckled. “Dick! You know the mark I’m talking about!.... Remember? After that one mission; we danced under the moonlight on top of the tower…I bite down on your shoulder”

Dick stared at her before realizing what she meant. “Is that why it won’t go away?!” She continued to giggle while Dick shook his head. “Anyway! Do you understand the point of marriage?...”

“I’m not sure…..I readied online that people wear dresses, eat food, dance!” Star said as she clapped her hands with joy.

“Yes….But the point of marriage is kinda like what you said…..What we did….” Star titled her head. “Oh….So, do Gar and Damian love each other?”

“No, which brings me back to the arranged marriage….They’re doing it because of money….Gar’s uncle is dying and has his money. I don’t know the whole story….But with Damian’s entitlement; Gar could get the money and then some…”

“But I don’t understand why you are mad, isn’t an arrange marriage normal in this planet?...” Star asked with confusing eyes. “Not really….I mean yes!.... But!...” He sighed; holding his face.

“I’m not sure how to explain it but……All, you need to know that arrange marriage isn’t a GOOD thing!... It’s a BAD thing!.... And….Marriage should be between two people who love each other…” Dick said as he looked at Star; whose eyes brightened. “That’s….Beautiful Dick…”

He smiled. “It’s how I feel…” She touched his hand, smiling at him. “But the reason I called you here is because, I want you to talk to Gar…..Damian and I aren’t on good terms and I think it would be better for you; as his leader and friend. To talk to him…”

Star nodded. “Understood!” Dick smiled; grabbing her hand and kissing it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar flew through the city. Hearing the people talking about Damian and who this Gar person was. It surprised Gar how fast the news spread. He landed near a building; turning back to his normal form.

His eyes spread across the city; playing with the stone around his neck. Seeing that no trouble was caused. He was about to return to Gotham till he stared at the stone; this would be the first for him to walk in the street as a normal person. So why not try it?

He flew down towards an alley and pressed the stone. Taking a deep breath before walking out towards the street. And to his surprise, no one recognized him. Not a single blink towards his way; he was one of them. Normal.

He walked passed a comic book shop. A couple of girls saw him and giggled flirts. “Nice BB suit dude~” Gar blinked, turning to them and flashed them a smile. “Thanks, he’s my fav~”

The girls giggled louder before heading across the street. Gar looked down; not realizing he was dress in his old suit. He looked back at the comic book shop and walked in. Seeing the people were too busy reading, he quickly grabbed a comic and walked toward a group.

“Um….Hey?” He spoke, awkwardly. Finding their stares to be uncombable. He was about to leave till one of them smiled. “Nice suit dude! Did you get it off eBay?”

“It’s old but the feel of it is smooth and strong!” Gar chuckled as the people looked at his suit. “I got it from my parents…” He smiled as the people started to chat with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gar waved goodbye to his new friends; walking outside and seeing it was getting late. He quickly walked towards the back alley and pressed the stone. Turning into a bat and flying back to Gotham.

Tim sat in the kitchen; spotting Gar. “Hello!” Gar smiled, knowing Tim from his old days as a Titan. He didn’t stay long but he did help out a lot; even teaming with them with the Young Justice League. “Hey man! How you been?”

“Pretty good! I’m working in Gotham again as the Red Robin but besides that, it's still the same!” Gar sat down in front of him. “Are you and Superboy still close?”

Tim chuckled. “Yeah! We are…..Listen, are you sure you want to do this?... I know you want the money and all but….Is it worth it?” Gar looked down, playing with his fingers. “It's not about the money! It’s about payback!.... And my parents old home! You know I haven’t even stepped in my old home since yesterday? I was too busy talking to my aunt to even ENJOY it!.... Does it suck?... Yeah….Will, I regard it?.... Maybe…But I will not allow that man to make my life much worse then he already has!” Tim frowned.

“But…What about the Titans?...” Gar crossed his arms. “I’m still a Titan!... In a matter of fact, I was out! Looking through the city and found nothing was wrong!”

Tim sighed. “Okay, if you think so…” Alfred walked in. “Oh! Master Garfield! Master Damian is looking for you!” Gar sighed; getting up. “Thanks, man!”

Alfred nodded. Gar took one last look of Tim before following Alfred to Damian’s office; which was the game room until he changed it and move the games towards the other rooms.

Damian sat behind a large desk, looking at papers. Gar looked around the room. There was a glass shelf with weapons inside and on the other side of the room was books with no titles. Gar looked above and saw a picture of Damian; when he was younger. An older man and a beautiful woman that looked like Damian.

Damian finally looked up. “Sit” Gar pulled out a chair and sat down in front of him, looking at the papers. “What’s that?...” He pointed towards the papers.

“It’s nothing….Listen, I want to say….That’s I’m sorry and that we should at least try and get along…” Gar blinked. “Wow….That’s…Cool of you D!”

“Don’t” He placed the papers in his desk and pulled out a folder. “This is pictures of styles of clothes, cars, etc. I will let you pick what you want to wear and such….But I only one two promises of you”

Gar didn’t even look at him; he was too busy going through the pictures of clothes and cars. “Sure man!”

“One….Is agree on some terms that I have” Gar looked at him; eyes narrowed. “What terms?”

“I’m not done with them yet but when I'm finished, will you agree to them….If they're fair?” Damian folded his arms. Staring back at Gar, his eyes were narrowed and his sharp tooth was biting down his lips. “Fine!”

Damian gave a small nodded. “Good!.... And the last part is simple. When we are in public, we gotta act like we’re a real couple!” Gar frozen. “Meaning we go on dates where there is a lot of people, go to charity events, go to balls….Stuff like that”

Gar whined. “Sounds boring!”

“How do you think I feel? Some of these will be held at night! Meaning, I will not be Robin that night!” Gar huffed. “Fine!.... Can I pick out my outfits now?” Damian nodded.

Gar chuckled in joy as he went over the style of clothes. Damian made sure not to show it but he was smiling; finding the smiling Gar to be cute. Which he found odd? He saw Gar smile many times throughout the day but now, seeing him enjoying something he has done for him was kinda nice. Made him feel warm inside.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bruce sat in his office, staring off into the city. He hated to admit it but he was glad to be back in his office; even if it's for wrong reasons. “Sir, someone is here to see you!” Bruce looked at the speaker before pressing the button. “Who?”

“A woman by the name of Diana Prince” Bruce chuckled. “Send her in”

The doors open and stood was a tall woman with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Wearing a beautiful white business suit with skinny red heels. “Hello, My Wayne~”

“Ms, Prince~” Diana chuckled, sitting on the silk love seat. “I heard the news….I’m happy Damian had found happiness with another man….Or at least SOMEONE”

Bruce frowned. “I guess…” Diana tilted her head. “Something wrong?..... I thought you of all people would be happy for him…”

Bruce looked towards the window. “He is marrying someone because of their money…” He looked through the glass; seeing her bright face change into a disappointed look. “I see….. I'm ashamed of him for that….Does the person know about this?”

Bruce nodded. “Such a sad thing to do…..I know this used to happen a lot but I thought this world has changed when it came to these types of subjects….I guess I was wrong…”

“I would talk him out of it but….You know…” Diana sighed, pulling a sketchbook from her bag. “Indeed, anyway. I have ideas for suits…It was a wedding gift from me…”

Bruce turned and walked towards her. “You did this?...” She nodded. “When I heard the news, I grabbed a paper and pencils and drew what would be best for them. Although, I don’t know what the other man looked like….So, I drew a suit that an Amazon bride would wear if she was a man…”

Bruce looked over the pages, found Damian’s suit to fit him perfectly. Having dark green silk around the arms and tough baggy pants at the bottom. With golden patterns around the waist and legs, his shoes were black slip-on with golden designs. While Gar’s suit was a bit feminist; having a normal white suit with transparent silk around his arms and hips. Having a long train behind him as he walked.

Bruce stared at the designs as he flipped through the pages, seeing different angels. “Diana….This is really good!”

She smiled. “Thank you, Bruce, as I said. I was happy to hear about the news…” She rose up. “I must take my leave….Will they still held a-“

Suddenly, the door open as the woman peeked out. “Sorry, Mr, Wayne but we have news reporters near the door. Asking about your son” Bruce said, handing the book back to her. “Sorry…”

She shook her head. “Not to worry..” She waved before leaving the room. Bruce sighed, fixing his tie before walking down towards the lobby. Talking to the reporters for the fifth time today.

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New years~! I hope everyone had a safe and happy one~! This year would hopefuly be a better one to some and a greater one to all~!


	4. Our fake Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shorter then normal! I had to work over break! But here is part five~

Damian stood and watched as the stylist fixed Gar’s new suits. Wearing a dark blue suit with yellow sunglasses and black sneakers, not a bad look if it wasn’t for the damn shoes but Gar didn’t like the gentlemen shoes that Damian had bought. The stylist smiled as Gar looked at himself in the mirror.

“How does it fit?” Gar flashed a bright smile. “Cool dude~! It’s been forever since I wore a nice pair of pants! Let alone a new suit!”

The woman laughed. Damian rolled his eyes, watching as the woman went out to bring another pair of clothes. “As much as I love to try on new clothes and everything….But when are we going to chill? I’m bored!”

“Later, after this, we will have dinner with a few friends of fathers and then go out to the company’s party. So, you would see who will be working for you and they will see who they are trying to please” Gar looked at his suit, fixing his jacket. “Please me?”

Damian nodded. “Yes! Since you’re the one with the money, they will try to please you. Trying to get you to send more money towards their benefits….So, be careful!”

Gar didn’t seem to be listening, playing and fixing his new clothes. Damian sighed, looking at his watch. Also, growing bored and impatient as well. His eyes wander off into space, thinking about the company and the new bill that should be coming soon. He flinch when he spotted his father walking towards him, standing beside him.

“Damian….I see you're still planning on this whole…..Wedding..” Damian frown, crossing his arms and turning the other way. “Yes, I am!...”

Bruce sighed. “Why?! It’s not you-“ Damian stopped him, raising his hand near his face. “Before you say what you're about to say. I just want to make one thing clear….This is only because I want to save the Batcave and Batman! I really don’t care what I have to do in order to do this, if I have to kill or in this case….Marry Gar, then I will! Because sooner or later, you will longer be Batman and when that happens. I will take your place”

Bruce narrowed his eyes. “And what makes you think that I’ll allow that?” Damian formed a cruel smirker. “Because it’s my birth right~…” Bruce stared at him with narrowed eyes, turning his gaze towards Gar.

Gar froze, only seen Bruce a couple times since they told him about their planes. He tried to keep his head low around him; seeing that Bruce didn’t like the idea and the man could totally take him down if he wanted too.

Bruce saw the look on the poor boy. He slowly formed a kind smile and nodded towards him. “Good afternoon Garfield, how are you?”

Gar parted his lips. “Umm….Good sir?....You?” Bruce gave a warm chuckled. “I’m fine…I’m glad to know that you’ll be joining me for dinner today. Sorry if it’s a formal attire”

Gar gave a nervous smile. “Um….Not a problem dude- I mean Mr, Wayne!....Not a problem…” Bruce chuckled again, making Gar less nervous.

Damian stared at his father. A bit pissed to be honest; one day he wouldn’t look at Gar and now he’s buddy-buddy about him? That wasn’t like him unless he was trying something! How would he? By being nice to Gar and convince him not to marry Damian or scare him off? Damian's eyes narrowed as he stared at his father.

“Well, we better go! Gar, wear the suit you are wearing and let's go!” Damian stormed off. Gar blinked and followed; giving a small goodbye before following Damian.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar looked out the window, seeing Gotham up close was much different than passing by through the skies. The city was kinda pretty; he could see why people like to live here but it still gave him the creeps.

Gar looked towards Damian, still angry over what happened earlier. Gar tried to find out what happened but Damian wouldn’t tell him. Gar only sigh and turned his head back towards the window. Seeing them pull up towards a large building.

“Ready?” Damian asked as if they were getting ready for battle. “Umm….Sure?”

Damian sighed, opening the door as a stream of paparazzi's surrounded their car and then them. Asking fast questions that Gar couldn’t understand. Damian held his arm; at first, it was to help him walk but then he held it in a gentle matter; making him look like he was holding him as they walked. The two walked in the building; greeted by peoples that led them towards a green room. Damian still holding his arm till they reached the room.

“Now the hard part…” Damian mumbled.

“Hard part?...” Gar asked before a woman knocked on their door. “We’re ready for you!” Damian held him again; this time his hand and lead him towards a small stage. They sat down as an older woman with too much makeup walk on stage.

She didn’t give them a smile or greeted them; she only continued to talk on her phone before the lights shined brightly on them. Blinding Gar and Damian.

“Hello and this is Gotham in an hour! I’m here with Damian Wayne and his soon to be husband; Garfield Logan. The heir to the long-lasting Logan empire that has helped many people throughout the world! Mr, Logan; why haven’t you been active in your parents work?”

Gar stuttered, not knowing how to answer that question. He felt a warm hand squeezed his own as he slowly turned to Damian; who looked at him with calming eyes.

Gar took a deep breath. “Good question; sadly I’m not as smart as both my parents wanted me to be” The people in the back chuckled. “I see! But why now?”

Gar gave a small smile. “Why not? I know my parents wanted to help the world as much as they can! And I believe that!” The woman gave a flashy smile. “I see~! And what have you been doing with your life so far?”

“I’m thinking about acting! I took acting classes when I was younger and did a few films and I thought. ‘Why not do it again’? It could be cool!” The people ones again laughed. “Amazing! And now what we really want to know….How did you two lovebirds met?”

Gar turned to Damian; not knowing what to say. Damian sighed and pushed back his hair; giving off a fake smile. “We met through working together on a project ones…..It was near Jump city and since then, we were dating and seeing each other and then I asked the question…”

“And what do you say to those who believe your only marrying Gar for his money?” Damian’s eyes narrowed; feeling the blood boil in his body. Gar noticed this and held his arm. “We say! Who cares! We love each other and that’s all that matters!”

The people in the back clapped and cheered. Making Gar grinned as Damian blushed, looking at Gar as he waved to the people. “That’s all we have for today! Stay in to see how to make cheesecake without cheese!” The cameras were turned off and the light died down.

Gar saw some food at the lunch table and was about to go fix him some till the woman stopped him. “Hey! Thanks for coming! You two are really a sweet couple!”

Gar gave a nervous laugh; finally letting go of Damian's arm and rising up to shake the lady’s hand. “Thanks…” The woman gave another flashy smile. “Wanna work here? There are a couple TV shows that would LOVE to have you as their star!”

“Really?! Are you sure?...” Gar asked with a hopeful tone. “Of course! Just come by next week when they do rehearsals!” The woman hands him a card before winking and walking off towards the crowd of people.

“I never take you to be an actor…” Damian said as he saw the shiny look in Gar’s eyes. “Yeah! When I was younger, I did a few movies before moving to the wild with my parents! I did one big one that caught people’s attention but we left the next day….I’ve forgotten what the name of it though…”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Of course….What did you play?”

“A son of some guy….All I know is he was a hero of the story” Gar placed the card in his pocket before making his way towards the table. “Some hero? You don’t remember who?!”

Gar shrugs. “I was like three when I did it! Give me a break!” Damian grabbed his hand, stopping him from eating the junk food on the table. “Not now! We have dinner with father soon!”

“But can’t I have one cookie?! A piece of pie at least?!” Gar whined; causing Damian to roll his eyes again before dragging him off from the snack table.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar’s eyes widened when he walked through the elegant restaurant. The chandelier dangled from the ceiling was made of real candle lights, shining brightly. The walls were covered with fine art that was made by hand and the music was played in the background, LIVED! By real people and instrument!

Gar’s eyes wander while Damian keeps his eyes on one person; his father. Sitting in the middle of the restaurant; like a king in his royal court. With him was Lex Luther, Oliver Queen, Diana Prince, and Tim Drake. All staring at two with either happy fake smiles or confusing looks.

Damian pulled two chairs and let Gar sit first before he sat beside him. “So! This is the new Mrs, Wayne?” Oliver asks, laughing at his own joke.

“He's not a female Mr, Queen and I suggest you don’t talk like that in front of him! Otherwise, we may lose our agreement with our company” Damian said, with a stoic tone.

Oliver sighed. “Always the joker killer huh?...” Gar remained quiet till he spoke up. “Well, being MRS, Wayne does have its downsides..” Gar smiled as Oliver laughed, ignoring Damian’s glares.

“I like this guy!” Olive gave a calm smile with Tim also smiling too. While Bruce was still giving a somewhat smile while Lex remains emotionless. “Anywho…..Mr, Logan…….How do you think you will handle your parent's estate?” Lex asked, crossing his arms.

“Um….I guess I’ll check back where my uncle left off…” Lex gave a dark chuckled. “I would suggest by starting over then…”

“…Why?...” Lex raised his eyebrow. “You do realize that your uncle pretty much failed the company and the only reason he still has hold of those is because of you….”

Gar frown. “I see….I knew my uncle wasn’t good with business but I didn’t take him to be a complete fool” Lex didn’t say anything. He slowly started to laugh; surprising Bruce and Damian. “My! I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who thought that!.... Say, how about I send some of my men to help you get started? Call it a new business friendship”

Gar stumbled on his words. Not really wanting to agree with him, since he was known to hate Superman and everyone who didn’t fit his view as ‘human’. “That’s nice but-“

“We loved that, thank you,” Damian said, not even bother looking at Gar as he looked through the menu.

Gar huffed and looked through the menu, turning his head away from Damian. Bruce and Tim both looked at each other and sighed, finding the two to be childish.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In a dark alley in Jump city; a hooded figure walked the dark streets. Hiding their face and looking around as the people of the alley stared at him; showing their ugly glares and crooked teeth.

The figure stopped and leaned against the wall; not saying a word as another man leaning next to him. The man was wearing normal clothes. A white shirt, black pants, black shiny boots. His hair pushed back neatly and the smell of him wasn’t as awful as the rest; it was a nice smell. “La Soul Mr, Wade? I didn’t take you to buy such an elegant cologne”

The man shrugs his shoulders. “I liked to treat myself now and then….I take it your Mr, Logan’s son?” The man in the hood nodded. “Yeah…..I don’t know how my cousin was able to hide his….Freakish skin! But he did and now he is marrying that Bruce’s kid!”

“Oh, I know….I heard the rumors of Damian’s little LOVE affair…” The man mumbled; having history with both Damian and the Bat-family. “So, I take it you want him dead?”

The man shook his head. “NO! Not Damian! I want Gar dead!.... Wayne’s Company would be bankrupt! You know how much that would be worth if we bought it?” The man only rolled his eyes. “Very well….How do you want? Silent and deadly?”

“If you could!” The man handed him a black card. “That should pay for the killing! And then some!”

The man stared at the card and held his phone. Scanning the card and seeing the number rise up. “Very nice…” He smirked, putting the card up. “When do you want this done?”

“Before the wedding! Make it look like he got sick or something!” The man stood straight up, walking down the alley. “I’m counting on you Deadstroke!”

“I know” He spoke, grinning darkly as he faded into the darkness.

TBC….


	5. Met the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shorter then normal! I had things to do but I wanted to post this as soon as I can!

 

 

After Dinner, Damian and Gar moved towards another building. This time it was an art gallery that was held in a museum of science that Gar’s father funded right before they left the country. It was probably the first time Gar has even step in the place since he was three, seeing the building up close.

Gar looked around the building; looking at the art that was made by the fine artists in Gotham. All of which was nature; drawings of animals, planets, a landscape’s. All which that his parents used to study; the feeling was almost a bit bittersweet for him. Feeling emotion when he saw the picture of his parents hanging from the wall; his mother smiling and his father staring off.

“Probably into space…” Gar mumbled.

“What?” Gar looked at Damian; shaking his head and leading up ahead. “Nothing!... Let's see what else we can look!” Damian frowned; following Gar.

They looked around before the art show started. Gar was mainly staring at his parent's picture; remaining quiet. Which Damian found to be a miracle since Gar would have been moaning and whining throughout the whole show. Damian kept his eyes on the people. Some were whispering, about them of course, but he didn’t care at this point. He already made it clear with New’s Planet and the Gotham hour that he and Gar would wed. The only person who doesn’t know yet is-

“HANDS UP! THIS IS A HOLDUP!” A large group of men surrounded the people; pointing their guns towards their heads.

Gar looked around as people screamed; holding their hands up. He reached for the stone on his neck. “What are you doing?!” Damian asked; grabbing his hand.

“Well, Someone needs to stop them!” Gar hissed.

“Not you!” Damian whispered as he watched carefully as the men walked around them. “Why not? I can handle these guys!” He whispered back.

“You don’t get it do you?!” Damian looked back, seeing one man walk towards them. “Well, if it ain’t the fags of Gotham!”

Gar growled, trying to reach his neck but Damian forced his hand down. Holding him close. “We don’t want any trouble!” The man laughed; pointing his gun towards their head. “Whatever you say! Just give me the ring!”

Gar looked confused. “What ring?” He asked as Damian pulled out the black box. Giving the man the ring. “…What the hell is this?!” He shouted; throwing the box down near their feet.

“It’s his ring!” Damian said; trying to remain calm.

“This is a piece of shit! That’s what it is! Either give me something else-“ He pulled Damian; pointing a gun to his head. “Or I’ll shot you!”

“Fine! Have my watch!” The man didn’t look at him as he tried to hand him his silver watch; instead, he stared at the stone that Gar had on his neck. “Where you get that?!”

Gar stumbled, trying to think of an answer. “GIVE IT TO ME!”

“NO!” Damian yelled. “NOW! Or your boy toy gets it!” The gun was banged against Damian’s head; giving him a small headache.

Gar began to panic; not knowing what to do. He slowly reaches for his necklace, looking at Damian as he shook his head violently. His fingertips were touching the fake leather; ready to rip it off.

Suddenly; the man was knocked out. Collapsing onto the floor as a blurrily light flashed behind him, running across the place. Taking away their guns before the men were blasted by a green fireball in the sky.

“Titans! Go!” The team began to attack as people began to leave. Gar was about to join them till he was dragged by Damian and slammed against the back door in the hallway. “What the hell were you thinking?!” Damian yelled, eyes bright red.

“Me?! What about YOU! That guy would have shot you!”

“If you would have noticed! You would have seen me calling Dick and the rest!” Gar parted his lips, staring at Damian’s angry eyes. “Well!.... You still could have been hurt!”

“So?! I’ve been beaten! Killed! Tortured! I would have been fine! But you! If you showed the world who you really are, then they would know and look down at the company!” Gar eyes lowered. “I…I thought you didn’t care-“

“Of course, I don’t fucking care! But without those idiots! We would lose money and then they’ll won’t be Batman! I mean what is the point in marrying a foolish, weak, sad excuse of a man like YOU!” Damian panted softly as he finished yelling, staring at Gar with narrowed eyes.

Gar’s head lowered, his eyes were dark as his fist tighten. Without thinking, he sends a sharp slap across Damian’s face before running away. Damian hissed, feeling his lower lip bleed. Sighing as he leans on the wall; regarding what he had said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Weeks have passed and Gar hasn’t spoken to Damian. Leaving in the daytime and only coming back when Damian had to go on the patrol with Batman. He wouldn’t even show up towards banquets, parties, or any outings with him. Damian would try and apologize to him if he could only see him enough to say sorry.

Damian sighed; staring at the wedding pictures that the planner had made. Not bothering to look up at the figure standing next to him. “I like this one..” The figure pointed; causing Damian to snap back to reality and look up at the figure. “Alfred!”

The old man chuckled, sitting down across from him. “So, I take you and Mr, Logan is not on good terms?” Damian sighed, placing his head on the table. “Of course!.... He’s still mad at me!.... Foolish brat!”

“I’m afraid the only brat here sir, is you” Damian barely looked up, seeing Alfred serious. “You brought this boy into this, using his parent's money, forcing him to be something he’s not, forcing him out of his old home!.... Sir, you can’t treat marriage like this; whether it’s love or not!”

Damian’s eyes looked away. When Alfred was right….He’s right. Gar was helping them; funding the company, buying their way back on top, making Gotham safe for the people by marrying him. Gar has done some much and Damian has barely given up anything.

He did feel like a brat.

“I know what I must do!” Damian got up; rushing out the room as Alfred stared at him. “Man…..That boy has a long way to go when it comes to love….”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

In a far-off land; a beautiful woman with the darkest green eyes, pretty brown hair, and lovely tan skin look out at her people. Seeing both men and woman train to fight in battle; smiling at them as she watched carefully. Not bothering to turn around when she heard the door open and footsteps. “Father?” She asked, hearing the man moan in pain. “Talia….I didn’t see you in the training halls…”

She sighed. “Sorry….I was waiting for the letter from Damian…..I still don’t know who his bride looks like but I only hope she is strong…”

“Yes….And that she gives strong heirs…” The man coughed. Talia turned and saw her father in a weak state. “Father?.... What has become of you?...”

The man sat down, patting a spot next to him. Talia slowly walked towards him; sitting down. “My daughter….I am to die soon…” She didn’t understand, he always died from either being killed by killers or by the people of Gotham. So what did he mean??

The man saw the look and chuckled; holding her hand. “I am to die of an illness….An illness that I had for many years…” Talia remains emotionless. “Then we will curse you…”

“I’m afraid it’s not easy…..I had this illness for so long that finding a cure would be pointless….No….I’m ready to die….And when I do….You’ll take over” Talia got on her knees, placing her head on his lap as he stroke her hair. “I….I understand…”

“All I ask is to see Damian’s bride and to make sure she will continue our bloodline….Promise me that…” She didn’t say a word, she only nodded as she closed her eyes. Feeling a single teardrop on his lap.

TBC…


	6. Sorry Honey~!

Gar stood in silent; watching over the city that he had protected for the last couple of weeks. Not seeing his so-called husband to be nor his teammate. He really didn’t want to explain what was happening nor did he want to tell them what happened at the art show.

Was that what he thought of him? A weak man?! If that’s what he thought then maybe he shouldn’t marry him! Maybe, he should just call it off and move on! Besides, does he really need the money and house? The house that he hasn’t stepped in for almost fifteen years? The same money that his crooked family uses to buy drugs or god knows what!

Gar hissed as his head started to hurt, sitting down by the edge of the building and holding his knees close. His eyes stared at the stone around his neck; he did enjoy that. Being able to walk on the streets without someone pointing or whispering about him; maybe he could steal it after he calls off the wedding…

“Beast Boy” Gar turned; seeing Damian in his Robin costume. Standing far away from him, staring at him with unreadable eyes. “…May we talk?”

Gar growled under his breath; turning back towards the city. Not seeing Damian walked towards him. “Beast Boy…I’m so sorry for what I said….I didn’t mean it…” Gar rolled. “Please, dude! I wasn’t born yesterday!.... I know you only see me as a bank account for you and your family to use!........ And to be honest….I don’t care! I loved the Batman when I was younger and heck! I still kinda do!.... But if you're going to treat me like a jerk…Then I’ll just-“

When Gar turned, he saw Damian on his knees. Holding a new ring. This one was much nicer; having a silver ring with a big green emerald in the middle and five other white diamonds around it. The stone was shaped like almost a bat. Making Gar breathless.

“I promise….I will treat you better….I will not only treat you like a person, but as a teammate, partner, and….Friend…” For ones; Damian looked scared. “So, please….Forgive me…”

Gar looked at Damian; hard. His eyes were lower and his lips were parted, trembling even. His hands were shaking as he held the boy open; not enough to shake the box but enough for Gar to notice. Looking almost pathetic.

Man…

Gar finally rose up; walking towards him. “…Okay dude, but you gotta treat me right! No being rude Damian or Robin! If you have something to say! Do! But don’t yell in my face or give me the cold shoulder!” Damian nodded; grabbing Gar’s hand and slowly placing the ring on his wedding finger.

Gar stared at him, a bit embarrassed but was glad that the two were able to finally find common ground. Damian looked back; staring into his eyes. The two stared at each other; feeling intense in the air. Damian rubbing his hand and Gar staring at him with kind eyes.

The two finally looked away when they heard a loud scream. “…That’s me…” Gar mumbled; turning into a bird and flying off. Damian watched; feeling his heart slowly slowed down after racing when he touched his hand and gave him the ring.

“…What is this feeling…” Damian mumbled; touching his chest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bruce sighed; seeing more papers pile on his desk. Grabbing his papers and looking through them; not looking up when he heard the door open. “I’m sorry but c-“ He blinked; seeing Clark with tears in his eyes.

“Clark?! What happened?!” Bruce ran towards him. Holding his shoulder and leading him towards the couch and fixing him some tea. “I…..Louis broke up with me…”

“Oh…” Bruce said with a hint of irritation. “Oh?! OH!? I’m not like you, Bruce! I’ve never been with anyone else besides Louis! And she just broke my heart and left me and all you can say is OH?!”

Bruce sighed. “Look, Clark, I get it. It hurts but I don’t see why you're-“ Clark looked at him; shedding more tears. “…..I’m sorry…But you’ll be fine…I promise…”

Clark wiped his tears. “And how do you know that?...”

“Because I had my heart broken….I even broke a few hearts myself…It’s not a pleased feeling…But you’ll overcome it….” Bruce patted his back. “Tell you what, why don’t you and I have dinner tonight? Jason is at the church and Tim is helping Dick! So, it would be a guys night out”

Clark formed a sad smile before hugging Bruce. “Thanks….You're a good friend…” Bruce awkwardly patted his back. “You too…” He gave a small smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Maria stared at the people around her. They were in the room that Gar’s uncle was in; fake crying and acting as though they cared for the poor bastard. But they never did; no one in the family did. Gar’s uncle; Nicholas Galtry. He was friends with the Logan family for many years and became part of the family; it wasn’t till his sister; Gar’s mother. Married him and that’s when he started to really become part of the family. Spending money on drugs and whore’s that he would find around the cities. Maria was ashamed of her family; changing her last name and kept her distance away from them. She only came back to see her older brother finally die.

Both the Logan family and her family looked at him. Showing fake pity as he spoke softly. “You guys….Are my real family…” He said with a sick tone. “I’m happy to be alive….With you…”

Maria rolled her eyes. “Expected that stupid brat!..... He’s nothing but trouble….” Everyone nodded. Maria looked through her bag and saw she didn’t have any more smokes. She looked around for her husband and found him nowhere. So, she left the room to find him outside.

She walked down the halls of the longhouse. Suddenly, heard whispering. “Did you do it?!” She peeked behind a door and saw Galtry’s sons. “Yeah, I did! He’ll start to kill any day now! And then we’ll be rich~!”

“I hope so! We paid Deadstroke shit ton of money to kill Gar!” Maria gasped; quietly running down the halls and towards a dead end. Quickly speed calling the number. “Hello?”

“Is this Damian?!” She panic; hearing nothing but a long pause. The voice was clearly female but she was hoping it was his assistant. “He is not here right now but I can leave a message”

“Okay! I’m Maria- Nevermind! I need to tell him that Gar’s cousins are planning on killing him!” She looked behind; making sure no one was there. “Who is doing the killing?”

“A guy by the name of Deathstroke! I don’t know when, but I’m pretty sure it’s before the wedding!” The woman on the phone hummed. “Thank you, I will tell him….May I ask; where I can find these two boys?”

“They-“ She froze; seeing the boy pointing their guns at her. “Oh god!”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Talia could hear the gunshots through the phone; listening carefully as the two men talked. “We gotta tell dad and move back towards our sun house in the South Islands near Bloodhaven before they find out!” Talia smirked; turning off Damian’s phone and walking out of his room.

“Find those islands…And kill them!” Her men nodded; vanishing with smoke bombs. Talia looked around and stood over the door. Seeing Alfred who was watching the news. “And only weeks away till the big day!” The image of Damian and his so-called bride popped up the screen.

Talia wasn’t pleased to find out that her son would marry a man; not because she was against that type of thing. Because A, he didn’t tell her and B, the man he was marrying looked weak and pitiful. Not like a warrior or a killer of the night.

She frowned, realizing that her son must give an heir and in order to do that. She must show herself to his bride to be. Which she really didn’t want to meet him but she didn’t have a choice in the matter. “Time to meet my son-in-law…” Alfred blinked, hearing her voice and turning. Only to see no one was there.

“….I better tell Master Bruce about this…” He mumbled before turning back; finishing the dishes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Clark waited for Bruce outside his building, Huffing his breath. Seeing it turn to smoke as it began to turn cold. “Your such a child sometimes…” Clark turned to see Bruce; smiling at him. “Sorry! I love the cold!”

“Really? I thought you would be a summer guy..” Bruce walked beside him; keeping his body warm from his black leather coat. “I am! But…Something about winter is so….Nice…” Clark spoke, smiling.

“I guess but winter is about to end…Thank God! Winter is the worst in Gotham…” Bruce mumbled, feeling the cold wind blow against his face.

“Shame, Gotham is pretty in winter!” Clark stopped, seeing a small diner across the street. “Hey! That place we used to eat is open!”

Bruce looked. “I see….Shall we go?” Clark nodded. Walking across the street and walking inside the warm diner. “Hello, boys! Same table?” An older woman asked, greeting them with a smile.

“Of course!” Clark said, following the woman as she leads them to a table. “Normal?”

“Yes! Fried chicken with mashed potatoes and greens! With hot coffee with sugar and milk! And an apple pie!” Bruce rolled his eyes. “And I’ll have the rib eye steak with carrots and potatoes and a cup of coffee with no sugar and almond milk with devil food cake please”

The woman nodded, walking away and leaving the two. “Sure is nice here! Wonder why we stop coming here…”

“Because You are busy saving your city and I mine!” Bruce chuckled, taking off his coat. “So, are you planning to take one of your dates to Damian’s wedding?”

Bruce frowned. “No…I’m…Not with anyone as of right now…” Clark blinked. “Really?...What about Catwoman?....Or Damian’s mother?” Clark asked.

“Okay, one! Talia and I will never be a couple again!.... She is too…..Messed up…..As for me and….Her….We haven’t spoken since she left Gotham….” Clark frowned, seeing the expression on his face. “I’m sorry to hear…..But you’ll probably find another gal to be with soon…”

Bruce shook his head. “I’m not sure….I’m kinda tired of the same story….We date…We fall in love….And then they leave when I can’t give them the love they wanted…” Bruce sighed. “Sometimes, it’s hard to be….Him”

“You mean Batman?” Bruce covered his lips, shushing him. “Hush!.... But yes…”

Clark pushed his finger off his lips. “ Then, why not date someone from the League?... It would be easy…” Bruce’s eyes lowered. “I’m not sure… Barely anyone likes me….Only you and Diana are the only one who seems to care…”

“Not true! Barry likes you! And Arthur! And Victor and Billy look up to you!” Bruce ones again; rolled his eyes. “Only because they see me as Batman!....You and Diana….Are the only ones who see me for….Well, Me”

Clark stared at Bruce, about to speak when their food arrived. Bruce rose up from his seat. “I’ll be right back, I need to call Alfred…” He walked off, Clark smiled. Waiting for him to return. “You two are such a cute couple~!”

“Excuses me?!” Clark stared at the woman. Seeing that she wasn’t the older woman but a younger and prettier woman. “You two are just so cute~! Coming in here almost every week and eating the same thing! Walking home together! Your just so cute~”

Clark’s lips parted; not sure what to say. The older woman ran towards them, grabbing the younger woman. “Sorry, sir! She’s new…And my daughter!” The woman whined as the older woman dragged her out, curing her.

Clark stared at the food. Did that woman really think they were a couple? I mean….In this day in age, it wouldn’t be odd but Clark and Bruce have been friends for years! They never had an attraction for each other. Plus, they don’t have a lot in common! Besides, being heroes and saving the day.

But then again, They have been through a lot. Life, dead, lost. Something that barely anyone has that type of connection. But it doesn’t mean their lover, Clark wasn’t even gay! And neither was Bruce or was he?

“Clark!” Clark snapped back to reality, seeing Bruce sitting in front of him. Looking worried. “You okay?...” He touched his head. Blushing, something he hasn’t done up till now.

“Should we leave?”

Clark shouted. “NO!” Bruce blinked, staring at Clark. “ I mean….I don’t want to go home alone….”

Bruce sighed but with a kind smile, grabbing his coffee. “Don’t worry….I won’t let that happen…” Clark grabbed his mug and the two cheered, chatting and eating happily.

TBC……


	7. Love you to bits

Weeks passed and the wedding was drawing near; with Damian and Gar finally agreeing on terms. Things have gotten better with the two. With Damian treating Gar better, Gar trying his best to follow Damian’s rules, and even getting along with most of the Bat-family. Dick is still a bit on the sour side when it comes to their marriage but besides that, things were turning out well! Even Gar’s acting career was starting to kick in! Of course, it’s only because of his looks but acting is something Gar always wanted to do as a child. So, doing it was like a dream for him!

Gar finished shooting, looking through his phone as the makeup team fixed his face. “What a lovely ring!”

“He must really love you!”

“Such a happy couple!!” Gar chucked nervously; watching as the makeup team gushing over his new ring. He had to admit; it was a cool ring! “But why a bat?”

Gar’s face blushed. “Um….Because, we both love animals and the bat seem like a nice fit since we live in Gotham now…” He didn’t believe they bought it but they dismissed when they saw Damian walked towards him. “Hey, dude~!” Gar greeted; holding his hand up for a high five.

Damian stared at it before giving him a light high five. “Sorry to bother you but our dinner date with Lex Luther was called off” Gar sighed in relief. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Damian was about to leave.

“Wait, dude! Why don’t we chill for a bit…? Like friends?...” Damian stared at Gar, his eyes weren’t narrowed nor did they looked angry. But they looked a bit…

Confused…

“Um….Sure, why not?” Gar smiled, grabbing his things and raced towards the door with Damian following behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Damian wasn’t sure about the place they were eating. Children were running, people were laughing very loudly, and the place looked dirty. Sitting outside in the freezing cold, waiting for the pizza that Gar had ordered for them. Not telling Damian what it was.

“Why here?!” Damian hissed, feeling another child bump against his chair. “Come on! This is the best pizza in Jump city! Plus, I know you’ll love it!”

Damian sighed, seeing the waiter returned with their pizza. Damian blinked, seeing a large tofu pizza with none dairy cheese and thin crust. Damian’s mouth watered as he watched Gar pick up one piece, bitting the hot pizza.

Gar hummed. “Try it dude~! It’s good!” Damian stared at the pizza before grabbing a piece and sniffing it. Giving it a small bit. “Good huh~?” Damian’s eyes whined, nodded as he ate the pizza happily.

Gar chuckled. “This is probably my first time eating a pizza” Damian commented. “Really? Why? Batman doesn’t let you have any?”

Damian grabbed another piece. “No…..Where I was from….We don’t do these type of stuff….To be honest, I only ate rice most of my life..” Gar frowned. “Wow….That’s kinda sad…”

Damian shrugged, continued to eat his pizza. Gar stared at him, feeling a bit sad for him. But what does he mean ‘where I’m from?’…..Didn’t he live in Gotham? And not…Where?

Gar looked out towards the city and saw the comic store. “Hey…Wanna go shop afterward?” Damian shrugs. Finishing his food before paying and walking across the street.

Gar smiled when he was greeted with kind smiles. Forming friendships among the people of the store; which he has as Beast Boy but it was more of a Fan and hero friendship than a real one. “I read this ~!” Gar held a book; showing it to Damian. “Deadman Wonderland? Hellsing? What….You like horror or something?”

Gar held the books against his chest. “Not really! I’m kinda into heroes and romantic!.... But….Me and my……Ex….Used to read these! She’s not into them as much as me but she loved them!.... And I guess I kinda grew on them…” Gar’s eyes lowered, feeling a bit sad as he held the books. Remembering him dragging Raven to the store and forcing her to read the manga that he was too scared to read.

Damian looked at the pile of books that were neatly placed in the box in front of them. He picked up one and held it. “I’ll read this one…” Gar blinked. “You sure?.... It’s kinda dark…”

Damian smirked. “I’m nothing but dark!” He opened the book and focusing his eyes on the words. Gar looked at him then chuckled; grabbing another book and standing next to him. Reading together.

After reading and buying the books. Gar looked over and saw a gaming machine. “Dude! It’s Dance, Dance party!” Damian looked over. “So?”

“Dude! I love that game! Let’s play for a bit!” Gar grabbed Damian’s arm and dragged him to the game, putting a coin in and watching as the light flashed. The screen popped up and showed the songs on the list. Damian looked at Gar picked out his song and danced, following the steps on the screen and feet on the dancing lights.

Gar panted, seeing that he passed with a high score. “Wanna try?” Gar asked as he stepped off the machine. “Sure…Why the hell not?” Damian put a coin in and looked through the songs, carefully looking through them.

Gar smiled, watching as Damian followed the beat. For a moment, Damian looked like a child. A normal, kind, sweet, and sometimes cute kid. Gar blushed when he realized he thought Damian was cute, I mean he was! But, he shouldn’t think like that! But…Why not? Their getting married soon….So, shouldn’t he think like this?....

Right?....

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the dance, the two walked toward a small diner near the outside of the city. Damian and Gar were sitting in the back, laughing. “It was my first time!”

“You still suck though!.... I didn’t even know you could get an F- on Dance party!” Damian playfully punched his shoulder, laughing as the waiter placed two pies in front of them. “So, who told you about this place? It seems so far from the city”

Gar paused, holding a fork of pie near his lips. Looking at the table that shown his image and for a moment. It showed an image of Terra. “…Gar?...” Gar flinched, looking at Damian. “Sorry….I learned it from a friend…” He mumbled, slowly eating his pie.

Damian frowned, knowing there was more than that but left it be as he ate his food. After eating, they drove back to Gotham. Gar was asleep on his shoulder, Damian smiled. Holding him close as he watched the window in silence.

When they reached the manner. Damian carried Gar upstairs, bushing his hair off his face. Twisting the stone and turning him back to his normal green skin. His soft, smooth, pretty skin. That shinned in the light and his lips, so puffy and smooth. Damian brushes his lips, slowly leaning close.

“Hm….D?...” Gar mumbled in his sleep, turning away from Damian and snuggled against his pillow. Damian blushed, rushing out of the room and downstairs. “Sir?”

“Not now!” Damian stormed off towards the Batcave. Alfred looked confused.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Men roared, storming towards him but Damian fought back. Hard; almost too hard. But Damian had too much pump up energy that he can’t control himself. He doesn’t know how to handle it, how could he? He never felt this way before. When he felt this feeling; he thought it was hatred towards the green boy. Feeling his heart raced when he first met him; the reason why he wanted to kick him out of the Titans. But now Damian’s know’s its not hatred, but if not hate…Then what is it?

Damian panted, standing in a battleground of badly beaten men. “ Trouble in paradise?” Damian turned to Jason; standing over him on top of a building. “…Not now Red!” Damian stormed off but Jason followed, jumping down the building.

“What went up your ass? Gar pissed you off?”

“YES!....No!...I don’t know!” Damian hissed, hearing Jason laughed. “Dude, chill!.... Maybe you should just-“

“MAYBE YOU SHUT UP!” Damian’s face heats up, staring him down. Jason stared back; even through the hood. Damian could still see his expression. “Dude….What the hell?”

Damian finally cooled down and sighed. “I….I feel weird!” Jason crossed his arms as Damian explained. “Whenever I see Gar….I feel hot!.... And…….Heated!”

“Heated? Like when you're pissed?”

“NO! And that’s weird! I never felt that way before!... Like…All I want to do is talk to him! Hang out with him! Kiss him-“ Damian covered his mouth, seeing Jason’s blink. “Wow….That’s….I’m not sure…”

“What does this mean?....” Jason sighed; forgetting that Damian was raised to be a killer than a normal person. “It means….You like him”

“Can I like him?” Damian asked.

“Of course! Hell! You're marrying him! Your allowed to like the person your marrying! Kinda the point of it!” Jason sighed, looking at the men behind them. “But one thing is sure….You can’t handle your feelings like this! It’s unhealthy! Plus, I’m pretty sure you can kill someone!”

Damian looked at him.  “Then…What must I do?” Jason rubbed his neck, awkwardly. “You know!.... Either tell him…Or take care of your heats by yourself!”

“And how do I do that?” Jason groaned; not feel like telling an eighteen-year-old how to handle his own pleasures. “Here….Follow me back to my place…We’ll talk more there…”

Damian nodded, Following Jason into the dark night. Not knowing that someone was watching them…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gar woke up early, seeing it was still dark outside. He yawned and got up; feeling a bit hungry but not wanting to bother Alfred. So, he went downstairs towards the kitchen. Trying to find him a snack but couldn’t find anything he liked.

He then heard a knock, thinking it was Damian. He turned on his stone and rushed towards the door. “D! Wanna go out and e-“ He froze, seeing Starfire standing. “Star…”

Starfire looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Beast Boy! I must warn you about Damian!” She held a folder, showing Gar Damian’s past. “He is Ra Al Ghoul’s grandson!”

“And who is?...”

“Ra Al Ghoul is the leader of a cruel army! Training people how to kill and almost killing the people of the city! His mother is Talia and her army has caused many deaths in and out of Gotham!” Gar closed the folder. “And what does this have to do with D?...”

Starfire’s eyes narrowed. “Did you not listen?! He is a killer!”

“He’s also Batman’s son!” Starfire closed her lips, watching as Gar handed back the folder. “Look! I know the team is a bit mad that I left the tower! But maybe it’s for the best….You would have left like the rest would and Raven! It’s like she’s not part of the time anymore!”

Starfire stumbled on her words. “W-What do you mean?! Your willing to marry a killer?!” Gar stood, looking down. What was he thinking? If Star’s right; which most of the time she is. Then he should leave!

“….Kinda…” Gar mumbled, slowly closing the door on Starfire’s face. Listening closely as her left. He sighed, leaning on the door.

Why did he do that? He chose Damian; a guy he only knew for a couple of years over Star. His friend that he knew longer and had treated well. The friend who told him about a secret that could save his life, after all! She had no reason to lie. But that was silly, Damian wasn’t a killer! He’s the Batman’s son! But then again; Jason kills a lot of people. Mainly gangs and criminals but still! And even Dick has a violent side of him. So what made Damian any different?

And most importantly; why did Gar choose Damian over Star?

“Gar!” Gar turned, seeing Damian in his Robin costume ones more. “Wanna go out tomorrow night?...”

Gar blinked. “Tomorrow?.... I thought you didn’t like going out at night…” Damian shrugs his shoulders. “Ah! Who cares! One night not going to kill us!”

Gar grinned. “What do you have in mind~?”

TBE…..


	8. Hold me tight~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy with my other job! So, I hope to get this done whenever I can. If it seems like I'm taking forever, it's only because I'm super tired.....

 

Starfire stood over the city of Gotham. The cold wind blew against her skin, but she didn’t shake. Her hands were already warm from the rage that went through her body. She wasn’t sure if Damian was a killer or not but she was damn sure that he won’t lay a hand on Gar; she’ll make sure of it.

“Star?” She turned and saw Dick, wearing his blue and black tight suit. Looking at her with worried eyes as he approached her. “What’s wrong?”

Star thrust the folder in his arms. “This! I found this in my room! Why didn’t you tell me that Damian was a killer?!” Dick looked at the folder with confusing looks. “How did you get this?!”

“Does it matter?! You're allowing Gar to spend time with a KILLER!” Dick's eyes flinched. “Damian wasn’t-….Isn’t a killer! And how dare you! You didn’t mind too much about killing when your sister was here!”

“Don’t you dare bring my sister into this! I will admit that letting my sister stay on earth was one of my biggest mistakes but I learned from that! Why haven’t you?!” Dick threw the folder on the ground. “Of course I had! I learned this way before you ever did! And I assured you! Damian isn’t going to hurt Gar!”

“And how do you know that?!” Starfire yelled, faces inches away from his. “Because he is my BROTHER! And I know my brother better than anyone! So, I would appreciate if you lay off Damian and let me handle it!” He panted, raising his voice loud enough for the people down below to hear.

Starfire looked at him with widened eyes. At first, she rose her hand but lowered when tears roll down her eyes. Landing on her knees. “I’m sorry!....I….We lost so much! I don’t want to lose the friends we have…..” Dick sighed, sitting next to her and hugging her.

“It’s okay…..I will help you….All of us!....Like the old days…” He held her tight and turned toward the folder. His eyes lowered when he noticed something on the folder, a piece of white hair on it.

“…..Slade….”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gar laughed as they sat in the theater. Seeing five movies in a roll; all which was the movies that Gar wanted to see. “You're such childish…” Damian rolled his eyes.

“Come on! You're never too old for cartoons!” Gar laughed and turned back towards the large screen. Damian sighed, looking at Gar.

This, this was the reason he liked him so damn much! He always seems to find the fun in almost about everything, making jokes, trying to make friends with his teammates, checking and seeing if your alright or not. He was just a caring person and not the fake type of caring but really caring. That was so rare for Damian to see but he could also see through the laughs. He could see that Gar was broken or slowly breaking, he wasn’t sure. But he did know that when he first met Gar, he could see the sadness in his eyes. But yet, he was smiling at him and shaking his hand in a friendly manner. At first, Damian thought it was a weakness but as he got to know him. He found out it wasn’t a weakness or at least the kind he would see on the street.

Gar rose up after the lights turned on and the people were starting to leave. “What shall we do?” Damian looked through his phone. “We saw all the new movies…There is an old movie playing…But I’m not sure if you want to see it…”

“Why? Is it horror or something?” Damian shook his head. “No, it’s just a slow burner….It’s an action movie called The Mark of Zorro but-“

“Dude! That’s the movie I was in~!” Gar grabbed his hand and raced out of the theater. Damian’s heart was racing as they paid and went inside the empty theater. “Really?! No people?!”

Damian shrugs. “This was an OLD movie….Not as old as the original that my father loved but still old!….” Gar looked at him. “He watched the original?......”

Damian nodded. “He never saw the new one…..It was years after his parents died when they said they were remaking it….”

“Oh….I never saw the original……Was it good?” Damian ones again shrug. “Who knows….We never talk about it at the house…” Damian then began to lead them down the middle row.

“I wish I saw the original!.... But it’s super rare to find! And it cost like a lot to buy it offline!” They sat down, waiting for the movie. “….Can I ask you something?.... You lost a lot of people in your life…Right?” Damian looked at Gar, raising his eyebrow.

“How do you….Cope….With death?” Damian looked at him with serious eyes. “You're scared of death?”

“….Not really….I’m scared to lose friends….” Gar looked down, playing with his hands. “See….I’ve lost a lot of people I loved….My parents…..Some of my teammates….Terra….”

Damian stared at him. “How long have you felt this?...” Gar gave a nervous chuckled. “A while?......Ever since I saw one of my friends died… Jericho…” Damian’s eyes flinched. “….He and I were kinda close….And since then….I’ve been pretty messed up about it…”

Gar’s eyes filled with tears. “I’ve lost so many people in my life!.... I am not sure if I can handle more deaths in my life!..... What if Star, Nightwing, and Cyborg die?! Or even Raven!? Or you!” Damian’s eyes widened. “You….Care about me?”

Gar nodded, wiping his tears. “Of course!.... You're my best friend…” Damian’s heart raced faster, slowly reaching towards him and lightly patting his head. “I…..I think you should just keep being you….If you smile and keep fighting….Their memoirs will always be with you…”

Gar gave a tried smiling. “Thanks…” Gar held his knees as they watched the movie, not saying a word about the chat they just had nor did he show signs of sadness. He looked, calm. Almost happy.

After the movie, Gar and Damian sat alone. Talking. “I’m still shocked your not a blond!” Gar laughed, pushing his shoulder. “Shut up!”

Damian smirked. “…Can I ask you something now?.... If you weren’t….Green….Would you still be a hero or an actor?” Gar laughed. “I guess I’ll be an actor? It would be pretty hard to be a hero with no powers!”

Damian gave him a look. “Shut up! You’re the Batman’s son! That counts as a power!”

“No, it doesn’t!”

“Does so!” Both shared a long laugh, stopping and looking at each other. Their eyes stared at one enough. Damian looked deep into his eyes, slowly touching his face. “Um….D?” Damian blinked, seeing Gar confused.

“Do I have something on my face?” Damian frowned, getting up. “I’m going to the bathroom….Stay here….” He quickly walked off. Gar watched him, looking more confused.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Damian slammed his fist against the mirror, watching as the glass fell on to the floor. Holding his head and cursing under his breath. Finally calming down when he leaned on the wall, staring at his hand and sighed. “…..This is stupid…” He pulled out his phone, about to make a call. “….Damian?” The voiced yawned.

“Sorry, did I wake you up, Alfred?”

“Not really, I normally stay up when Bruce’s is out all night…..Why what is it?” Damian sighed. “I think….I’m calling off the wedding…”

“Sir, Are you sure?! You’ll lose the Batcave, the company, everything! Are you sure sir?....” Damian nodded. “I’m sure….I know realize that…..You can’t marry for money…”

“I’m proud of you sir! Should I let the others?” Damian shook his head. “No, I’ll do it….I’ll tell Gar tonight and then we’ll go from there……Bye…” He hung up, standing up and looking at himself in the mirror.

His eyes landed on the broken mirror beside him. Seeing an image of him and Gar when they were younger. Of course, Damian was being bossy and telling him he was doing it wrong and Gar was yelling back. Telling him that he knew what he was doing and that he should lay off. It was at the moment when Damian started to like Gar but not being raised as a normal kid, he didn’t know what the feeling was. All he knew was that every time he was close to Gar, he felt a burning feeling. He then grew to hate Gar over the years till he finally left the Titans, not seeing Gar up till now.

Now, he knows what that feeling was and he knew how to show it but the problem was. He didn’t want to, because he’s scared of the outcome. He can handle a punch, a kick, even a stab through the chest but he can’t handle losing him……..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Damian stood close to Gar as they went through the alley. Staring down as Gar continued to talk about the movies that they saw. “You okay dude….You seem….Off….?” Gar asked, staring at Damian.

He sighed. “Yes…We-“ His phone went off. Huffing, he quickly went to answer. “What is it, Dick?!”

“Where is Gar?!” His voice was shaky as if he was running. “With me….We’re cutting through the alley to go and meet the driver…”

“LEAVE! GAR IS BEING HUNTED!” Damian’s eyes widened. “What do you mean…” His hands tighten.

“Slade sent a folder towards Star, I think his plan was to draw out Gar and kill him in the open but-“ His phone was shot towards the ground. Now in pieces.

Damian turned towards the man slowly. Seeing him hold Gar with a gun towards his head. “….Slade…” Damian mumbled.

“Damian….How you been….I heard your poor now, sad isn’t it? Can’t use your daddy’s money to fight crime can you?” Damian held his fist up. “I don’t need money to kick your ass!”

Slade chuckled. “Luckily, I’m not here to kill you….But him~” Gar hissed, feeling the hard metal against his head. “I’m honestly shocked that you would fall for this idiot….After all…Look what happened to Terra…” Gar’s eyes widened, touching the stone and forming into a large bear.

Damian quickly drew back as he watched them fight, looking for his weapons. Only found a small handgun that the company had given him during his time out in the public. He aimed towards Slade but Gar blocked him. “GAR! MOVE!”

Gar looked confused, seeing Damian with the gun. He roared as Slade hit him with his metal pole. Watching him turn back into his normal form. “Really?! That’s all you got?!” Slade held his pole, dodging the hits that Damian was shooting. Damian hissed, seeing there was only one bullet left.

Slade smirked, ready to strike Gar till his body froze. “What. The. Hell?!” Slade slowly turned his head. Seeing Raven up close to him. “This ends here!...” Rave growled, trying to control Slade.

“Do you really believe this will stop me?!” Slade forced his head back to Damian. “Even if I go back to jail…I’ll come back and finish the job! I never leave a job undone….And seeing you slowly lose everything…..Is worth the kill~…” Damian roared, firing the bullet.

Gar woke up from the sound. Seeing Slade slowly fall to the ground, behind him was Raven. Her stomach was bleeding and her mouth widened. She fell on her knees, holding the bleeding wound. “Raven!!” Gar crawled towards her, putting presser on the wound. “It’s okay! I’ll call help!”

Gar turned to Damian. Eyes filled with rage and tears. “What did you do?!” Damian’s mouth was wide open but no words came out. He drops the gun and fell to his knees. Not dare to look up at Gar. His fear now coming true and it was his fault.

TBC…


	9. Meet the Mother in Law~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took long, I got two jobs now and I get very tried. I hope you like it~

Damian reminds quiet, sitting alone in the living room of the tower. People passing by, giving him ugly stares. Which he didn’t care. No, he was more scared of what will Gar do; would he hit him? Hate him? Probably all the above. He sighed when he saw Dick walked in, sitting next to him. “So?...”

“…She will be okay…” Dick sighed. “If she wasn’t floated…..You would have hit her heart…..But the import-“ Damian cut him off.

“But what about Garfield?! Is he mad? Sad? Pissed?!” Dick looked at him, eyes lowered. “….I’m honestly not sure…..But he seems……Angry…”

Damian held his head. “Great….” Dick stared at him, holding his hands tightly before taking a deep breath. “When the police looked through Slade’s body…..They found something…..A picture of one of our members…” Damian reminds silent as Dick spoke.

“…Did you knew Jericho was Slade’s son?” Damian didn’t look up but he nodded. “…..Did you killed him?” Dick asked, with a dark tone.

Damian finally looked up. “No…” Dick sighed. “But…..My uncle may have….Before he died….We have been going to war with Slade for years….So, for payback…..My uncle killed his son….And Slade killed him…”

Dick rubbed his neck. “No wonder he hated you……So, does anyone know about this?....” Damian shakes his head. “Good….I don’t think Gar should know this-“ Their eyes widened, seeing Gar standing near the door. Holding two cups of coffee.

“You…..You killed him?!” Damian rose up, running to Gar. “No! My uncle did! I had nothing to do with it-“

“BUT YOU KNEW HE WAS MY FRIEND! A TITAN! YOU KNEW!” Damian held his mouth closed. Lowering his head in shame. Gar hissed, throwing his hot coffee at his face. Damian not flinching.

“Wow! BB! Not cool!”

“SHUT UP!” Gar took off his ring and necklace off, throwing it on the ground. “This fake wedding!....Our friendship! It's over!” He stormed off. Dick walked towards Damian, holding a towel but Damian held his hand. Letting the hot coffee burn his face. The only feeling he had left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Days passed and Damian still didn’t call off the wedding. He planned to do so before the wedding, planning a speech to explain everything. He wrote letters to the bank and told them to return the money back, the hardest part would be letting people go but also. Losing the Batcave.

Damian walked around the dark cave, hearing the sounds of the bates and silent. He only told Alfred and Dick already knew that Gar had given his ring back. He hasn’t spoken to his father nor the rest, he really didn’t want to as of now.

He stood and stared at the picture on the wall. It was taken when he was around ten, becoming Robin for the first time. Back then, he would have never thought about killing someone as a good nor bad thing. It was in his nature, he was trained to kill. But now, he knew the outcome of killing and what the worth of a life is. He still feels that need, the need to kill.

“My son…” He turned, seeing his mother. “Why so sad?.... I thought getting the Batcave back would make you happy…”

Damian frowned. “Mother….I’m afraid I won’t become the Batman anytime soon….” She raised her eyebrows. “Oh? Why’s that?”

“The….Bride I am to marry…..We had a bit of…..An issue….” His mother rolled her eyes. “My son, that’s the outcome of marriage! You fight and fight and then make up! It will past!”

Damien rubbed his arms. “No….Its different….My bride…..She-“

“I know it’s a he!” Damian flinched, looking at her. “Honestly not a HANDSOME man like your father….But the man CLEARLY has money…..Enough for your lifetime if you're smart enough~”

“But….He hates me now…” Damian said in a low tone.

“So? Love, this marriage has nothing to do with love. It’s about money and nothing more…” She walked towards him, pulling him close and hugging him. “You remember what I told you when you were younger?”

Damian spoke quietly. “That….I would be the Batman….And take over the city…” His mother hummed, rubbing his back. “Of course~! And what is the Batman without his cave and weapons?”

“….A man?” She nodded, holding his face. “Right….And you're better than a plain man! You’re the son of Batman and the grandson of Ra’s Al Ghoul! This wedding will happen! And you will be the NEXT Batman!.... I promised that!”

Damian looked into her dark eyes. “…How?” She gave a dark grin. “Let mother handle it~…”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gar stood over Raven. She was still asleep after they took the bullet out of her stomach. Losing a bit of blood but she will overcome it. Still, seeing her bleed like that was just so……Awful! It was Terra all over again! He knows the two haven’t been on good ground but in some ways. He still had feelings for her, how couldn’t he? They knew each other since they were teens, dated for a long time, and been friends forever! And he would have lost all that by one night! By Damian no less. He knew the rumors about him and he also saw his fights. Yet, he still stood by him! For what? Money? Friendship?.....Why didn’t he listen to Starfire?...... Why did he still felt bad about it?...

“Beast Boy?” He turned, seeing a very beautiful but scary woman stood by the door. She had Damian’s eyes and same skin tone. Her hair was brown unlike Damian’s. But never the less, it was clear that she was Damian’s mother. “Not going to greet your mother in law?”

Gar lowered his eyes. “Sorry, but we called off the wedding….I hope you-“ Before he could finish. She punched his throat and slammed him toward the wall. Holding him tightly. “Listen very carefully…” Gar tried to break free but his neck was held tight, making it hard to breathe.

“My son had worked hard to be where he is today…..I promised him he will be the Batman when he comes of age….If it wasn’t for your damn money, I would snap your neck right now….But since Bruce’s company is going under….I need you….For now~” Gar tried to speak. “And what if….I said no?”

The woman stared at him before chuckling and then laughing. Giving off an evil area. “My boy….I’m the daughter of Ra Al Ghoul……I know every killer all away through Gotham to Jump city…..If you don’t marry my son….I’ll kill everyone you know…..Starting with your friends…” Gar held her hand tightly. “I….Won’t….Let….You!”

“Of course, you won’t!.... But it won’t stop me…. ……By the time I leave this room, your Starfire will be killed….Then by the time I reach the living room, your metal man will die….And when I walked near the door…..The Batman’s dog will die….And when I leave the tower…..So will everyone else~” Gar looked into her eyes. It was clear she wasn't lying and that if she truly leaves the room. Everyone will die.

“….Why?” The woman flipped her hair. “Haven’t you been listening?! I said I want my son to be the Batman! To rule over Gotham, because if he rules….I’ll rule!” She finally let him go.

“Nothing personal really…..” Gar slides down, holding his head. “You will wed Damian; TOMORROW! In front of EVERYONE and you will sign a marriage agreement, allowing Damian to have ACCESS to your money….Is that clear?”

Gar stared at her. “That wasn’t part of the deal!.... Besides, my uncle will probably try and stop the wedding….” She returned the stare with a darker look. “We already taking care of that….”

“Taking care of that? What does that mean?!” Talia flipped her hair again and walked towards the door. “You don’t need to worry….Now, are you coming?” Gar looked at the woman and back towards Raven, who was still asleep.

He sighed and got up, slowly following the woman. Without looking back at Raven; whose eyes were slightly opened.

TBC…


	10. Wedding Day~! Final

Damian stood still, seeing his mother and Gar standing right in front of him. Gar looks at him with disgust and his mother looked emotionless. “I brought back your bride my son….” She said with a cold tone as she looked at Gar.

“No!” Gar crossed his arms, looking down. “I’ll admit it…..This idea from the start was stupid! But at least it was on our terms! Knowing the truth now, I would rather be poor then marry a monster! So, you could for-“ Before he could finish. Talia; Damian’s mother. Punched his throat light but enough to caused him to fall and gasp for air.

“The only monster here….Is you!” She stood over him as he tried to breath. “Do you think I want my son to marry a freak like you? This could cause our clan to fall! If it wasn’t for your rich blood! I would kill you where you stand!” Damian stared at Gar, trying to help him but his mother stopped him.

“Do not let this……Animal, make you weak son!.....Your an Al’s Ghoul!.....Never forget that!” She stormed off. Damian remains still till he reached for Gar. “Don’t!” He barked, standing up.

“……Go and be with your Mother!” He hissed before walking out of the room. Leaving Damian alone with his thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bruce sat with Clark above Gotham. Which Clark found out, normally Bruce would never hang out with him as Batman. But he called him before he could return back to being plain Clark and going to bed. He thought it was something big or dangerous but instead; he held a cup of coffee and talked.

“….Can I ask you something?” Clark nodded, drinking his sweet coffee. “How do you know……That you love someone…..But never felt love yourself?” Clark almost chokes on his drink.

“Um…..Is this a trick question?” Bruce shrug. “I wanna just know your input on it…”

“Hmm…” Clark held his chin. “I guess……When you feel warm inside?.....I’m not sure….I’ve been loving most of my life….By my birth parents, my earth family, my friends-“

“Miss, Lane?” Clark looked down as Bruce brought her up. “….You know….Just because someone breaks up with you….Doesn’t mean that they don’t love you”

Clark sighed. “I know…..But I trusted her…..I wanted to make a life with her and it seems like she didn’t want it!....I-….I can’t blame her for it but still!” Bruce touched his shoulder. “Believe me….I know…” Clark stared into his eyes and smiled.

“Thank you…..We…..We should do this again….” Bruce smiled. “Time and place~”

“And don’t try to skip on me!.....I’ll finds you~” The two chuckled as they watched the sunset over the buildings. Finding peace in their minds.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Talia held a tube of her father’s blood. Staring at it as it glowed; seeing as it been turned to a toxic mess. Using it now could cause someone to die, and that was her plan.

She placed the tube in her bang and watched the two wed at a church she found near Bruce’s home. It was small and dark but that was her goal.

Gar remind quiet. Looking around the church, not seeing his friends nor family around. Making this feel worse then it needed to be. Damian looked at him with worried eyes, not paying any minds to the priest that was skipping most of the parts. They finally ended with a kiss; in which Gar only stared at him before storming off.

Damian sighed before turning towards the gates; walking past his mother and going outside. Only to see a woman in a black cloat. “….Raven?” He asked quietly before closing the doors. “Yes……I am here to warn you about your mother…”

He looked at her deeply as they spoke almost silently.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar looked over the church window and saw nothing but darkness. Kinda how he felt but what could he do? His friends all know about the fake wedding and if he told anyone the truth, she would most likely kill them. He sighed as he stared at the ring.

“Gar?” Talia opened the doors, holding two glasses of wine. “I’m so sorry we have been on the wrong foot….Let us join as one~” She held the glass towards him.

“Um….I don’t drink….” She smirked. “Its part of our traditions~…..If you finished a task or won something……You drink~” Gar looked at her hard. He could just turn into a lion and rip her apart but that wasn’t his style.

“Fine!” He grabbed the drink and drank it quickly, not liking the taste of wine. “This kinda ta-“ He chokes, dropping the glass on the floor and hitting his back against the wall.

“Bitter? Wine is supposed to be bitter~” She finished her glass. “But this one is different….It was my father’s toxic blood~” She watched as Gar gasp for air.

“You should be proud to be killed by my father….He would have hated you!” She sat down, smirking as Gar crawled on his knees. “After today, Damian will be a widow and leave his life as he should…….You would be forgotten and your money all ours~” Gar stared into the candle lights. Images of his past flashing through his eyes, images of Damian and him having……Fun? And that shot….It wasn’t for killing….He was saving him…..The more he thought about….The more he regarded it….But then again….He regarded a lot of things at this point….

Before he could draw his last breath, he felt something warm touch his cheek. He barely opens his eyes and saw Talia gasping blood with Damian behind her. Holding a sword. Raven ran towards him and used her powers to stop his lungs and heart. It hurt; a lot. The last thing he saw was Damian; curing his mother….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar opened his eyes and saw he was back in the Titans. His chest was in pain and his body was weak. “Calm down dude!” Cyborg pushed him down, patting his back. “Rav had to stop your lung in order to get the toxic blood out of you! I’m surprised you're alive!”

Gar looked at him. “Where is…..Damian?....” He frowned. “With…..Batman……..He is returning back home….I know it was scary but-“ Gar formed into a bird and flew towards the bottom half of the tower; where Nightwing was.

“Where is he?!” Gar turned back, reaching for Nightwing. “He…..Is returning home…..He will return ones he is done with training….”

Gar flinched. “How….Long is that?” Nightwing shrugs. “It could take weeks…..Months…..But since this is training in the mind and willpower….It will take Damian years to do it….”

Gar looked down, holding his arms. “How…..How do you handle it all?.... Damian I mean…” Nightwing turned to him, looking rather sad. “I see the good in him…..I see a scared little kid that needs love and support….I think you know what I mean….”

“I….Do….But I don’t think that I-“ He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not saying you should be his lover…..But a friend could work…” He walked off, Gar looked up at the sky. Seeing the blue clear skies remind him of Damian’s eyes, he then formed a smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shame was one word that Damian felt. His own mother tried to kill his…..Friend and on top of it. She got away, of course not without some wounds that Damian had caused. It wasn’t enough to kill her but he was sure that she wouldn’t come out of the shadows any time soon.

His father found out and told Damian to return home. Which was now under his care since his mother has done the unspoken law; never harm the loved ones of the clan. Which caused her to lose her rightful place as leader, but Damian isn’t returning to be a leader. No, he is returning so he can train. Train to be a better man, a better Robin, a better hero.

He felt his phone buzzed; he rolled his eyes. Thinking it was his father yelling at him again but to his surprise it was Gar. “Hey, dude…” He spoke quietly.

“Gar…..I thought you were getting better?”

“I am!.....But I wanted to check on you…..So…..What will you do?” Damian sighed. “I will train in the art of control mind…..I did it many times with father but there is a couple of priest near my home that could help me…”

“….I’m sorry….I….I was weak minded and slow…” Damian chuckled. “No…..You wouldn’t know-“

“Not that!.... I mean…..With the whole you being a killer thing…..We all have our demons….And I guess I forgot that….” Damian smiled. “Yes…..It is fine….”

“So….I’ll train too! Train to learn how to be a better man!.... So, when you return…We both be strong…” Damian’s lips parted. “I will try and help your dad with the company and stuff….And I’ll even make some ideas for the new Batsuit~! You just wait!”

Tears roll down his eyes, his hands shake as he laughed lightly. Hearing Gar laughs with him. “Very well…..Mr, Logan~”

“That’s Mr, Wayne Logan, to you sir!” Both share a warm laughed before hanging up. Damian looked out, seeing the warm clear skies. Seeing hope in the future.

THE END~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was planning on making this longer but I had a second Job now~! So, it makes it harder to do that.....Sorry, if it's not good or anything but this has to have an ending and I want it to be done~! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good one~

**Author's Note:**

> So, This kinda pissed me off! I tried to edit my story, ‘what makes a monster’ and I noticed that it didn’t change some of my chapters; making it confusing as hell to understand the plot! And while I wanted to delete it! It deleted my other story! What the fuck?!.... Sigh….Anyway, I’m going to make a new story and oh! For those who are reading my other stories in the FOP fandom; I’m redoing those. Mainly because when I did those, I was going through some stuff and starting where I left would be just a pain!.....I’ll let you know when I finish this story!


End file.
